100 Snapshots
by FireworkSandwich
Summary: 100 photos for 100 moments. Sometimes, the only good way to capture a memory, is with a picture.
1. Pictures

**A/N:** Haven't been too confident in continuing my other story recently. So I started another one for whatever reason. Short and cute prompt stories like this one might be just what I need to get writing again. Didn't want to hold you up with a wall of text, so here's the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**100 Snapshots**

1 – Pictures

Spring was drawing to a close. Already the breeze that traveled through the air started to disappear. The sun seemed to shine that much brighter compared to before, heat from the rays more noticeable than normal. Even the temperature, which never became unbearably cold or uncomfortably hot, kept rising without dropping. Summer came quicker than last year.

One girl noticed this as she walked. Light orange hair swaying in time with every step. She didn't mind summer, except for when maybe a heat wave would hit making everything miserably hot, but she would definitely miss spring. Spring brought calm. Her eyes darted from the tree branches sprouting fresh green leaves, to the small flowers that sprang up from all around, to the cherry blossoms carried on the wind. Quiet and peaceful compared to some of the hectic stress she'd been placed under. Spring wasn't done yet. She made a small vow to make the most of these remaining days before the seasons shifted. Time wouldn't be able to creep up on her, she'd absorb every sight and sound, she could make memories, she-

"Asuna."

Releasing a small sound of surprise the girl, Asuna, turned to the voice by her side. It belonged to Kazuto Kirigaya, the obsidian haired boy's mouth set in a straight line. They were holding hands while they walked through a public park not far from their school. The colorful sights made her nearly forgetful that they meant to spend time together.

"Eh. Sorry, Kirito-kun. I must have been hypnotized by the park. I almost forgot where I was for a second."

Asuna looked away in embarrassment and a slightly awkward giggle. Her boyfriend's lip curled up into a smile while he comforted Asuna with a laugh in his voice.

"Don't worry, Asuna. I understand. We haven't been here at all, so this park is new to me as well."

He readjusted his hand in hers while giving it a gentle squeeze. Asuna glanced from their hands to Kazuto's still smiling face. She gave him her own smile, taking one step forward along the small path. They had been walking the stone white path surrounded by grass for a few minutes now. School ended for the day not too long ago. Asuna and Kazuto met outside to take their usual route back home. The black-haired boy had a different idea, deciding to blow off stress by trying something new. When Kazuto suggested walking through this beautiful field covered park, Asuna couldn't say no.

"Thanks again, Kirito-kun. I didn't even know this park was here until you pointed it out."

Kazuto warmed from the praise and took a quick look at Asuna.

"To be honest, I only really saw this park from far away this one time. Thought it would be nice to spend time here and see what the park had to offer."

Asuna smiled widened when a thought came to her.

"So we came here because you want to spend time with me only? Not to relax from all the work you had at school today?"

She teased the boy who grew slightly annoyed at the mention of his busy studies.

"I swear, if the teacher didn't expect us to go through so many pages and problems a night. At least it's not heavy book work."

Asuna had a small laugh at her boyfriend's expense. Kazuto's annoyed frown slowly curled up. Even if she was laughing at his misery, that laugh melted his heart. Plus, he had plenty of opportunities to tease her back in the future.

Until then, the couple strolled through these fields hand-in-hand. Their hands clasped tightly swung back and forth with each step. Asuna seemed happier than usual, which Kazuto didn't mind at all. Whenever he would look over and see Asuna's beaming smile, he found it hard not to smile himself. The sun on their faces and the wide blue sky fit the scene just right. Soft breezes brushed past them, leaving as quickly as it arrived. Everything was just so amazing. Nothing could ruin this perfect-

"Kirito! Kirito-kun, look!"

Jolted awake by Asuna's excitement, Kazuto looked around in confusion, still not sure where he was supposed to look.

"Kirito-kun, over there. That tree."

Asuna's arm rose and her free hand pointed directly at a tree not far away from them. Usually a tree wouldn't be something interesting, but Asuna's breath wasn't wasted on nothing. This tree looked different from every other tree they passed by. The tree itself was humongous! If Kazuto had to guess just how big the tree was, it had to be at least two or maybe three times larger than the normal trees planted around the park. The trunk, long and tall, looked like it could touch the fourth floor of any building. Even though the tree was massive, it looked completely healthy, with huge branches that flared out everywhere and branches that burst outward with leaves of a slightly lighter green color compared to the other trees.

"Wha…this tree was sitting here all along?" Kazuto's eyes widened as they scanned the tree from top to bottom again and again.

"It's amazing. I've read about certain plants and animals around the world that are unique. But, this tree is something completely different. It's like something out of some fairy tale or a story." Kazuto caught Asuna's eyes, shining with a certain spark behind them. Her eyes and smile competing in a competition to see which one could grow bigger. Asuna turned to him with that same expression.

"Kirito-kun, I have an idea."

"A-alright then. What?"

Asuna released Kazuto's hand and took a step back. Hands held together behind her back in an attempt to appear innocent.

"I was thinking. It's getting a bit warm out here. Why don't we rest somewhere? The tree is so beautiful and the shade would be a great place to relax."

As if she were an eight-year-old trying to convince her parent to buy her a treat, she rocked back and forth on her heels. The boy felt it was a bit much, it's not that he would say 'No.' to Asuna earlier, and it's not that she had anything to prove either.

"Okay, but knock off all the cutesy stuff. You don't need to guilt me into saying yes."

Asuna broke her puppy-dog cute guilt trip act to celebrate by pumping her fist into the air. Kazuto closed his eyes and let out a huff at his girlfriend's eccentric attitude. He started to relax, when suddenly his hand felt something pull it forward. Asuna grabbed one of his hands and started sprinting toward the tree, catching the VR veteran off-guard, making him stumble and trip on his feet.

"Come on Kirito-kun. Last one to the tree loses!"

"Ah! Asuna, hold on!"

Kazuto started to gain his footing again, trying to keep up with Asuna's fast pace. She didn't earn the title of Flash for nothing. The two reached the shade in a few seconds. Asuna dropped Kazuto's hand to look at the tree up-close, reaching a hand out to touch the trunk. He crumpled up, with hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath that Asuna stole with her hyper attitude.

"I've never seen a tree like this before." The words she whispered were soft, taking her hand off the tree and looking out toward the sunset. Kazuto stopped breathing so heavily and looked over to see Asuna moving to sit. The girl leaned back and eventually her head touched the ground. Her eyes closed as she breathed steadily.

"Asuna, you want to lay down here? Are you sure? We're still in our school uniforms."

"They can always be cleaned. Besides, today is the nicest day of spring. The wind and sun are perfect."

Kazuto felt a pang of déjà vu run through him as he stared at the girl laying down, relaxed with her arms at her sides. He brushed the feeling off before staring off into the distance. Asuna probably wouldn't be convinced now, so he took her advice and collapsed right beside her on his back. Letting out a huff and closing his eyes, tuned into nothing but the sounds of nature.

"I guess this does feel pretty good. I've been so tired, maybe this is just what I need. Asuna?"

Calling out to her, he opened his eyes and looked over to his left to find her asleep. Curled up on her side facing Kazuto with both hands lazily placed next to her head. That feeling of déjà vu came back again, but the 'Black Swordsman' grew sleepier watching the chestnut haired girl by his side. Her chest rose and fell with each light breath she took. Kazuto chuckled lightly and smiled at how different she was acting today.

'_Maybe my lazy side rubbed off on her?_'

He let out a small yawn, turning over on his side to face Asuna, almost in the same position as her. His eyes slowly glazed over as exhaustion finally caught him.

'_A quick rest. Then we'll walk home._'

Closing his eyes again, it didn't take long for him. His thoughts drifted away slowly with the breeze.

* * *

Asuna awoke to the feeling of the breeze rolling across her body. Opening her eyes became a challenge, trying to open them, only to have the eyelids drop again. Slowly forcing them open, her blurred vision could make out the orange sunlight hue in the background. In front of the sunset, a face with messy black hair made up most of her vision.

"Kirito?"

Her voice slurred slightly, still tired from her much needed nap. When her eyes began to focus again, the blob became a clearly asleep Kazuto Kirigaya. She was surprised at first, before breaking out into a warm smile. Propping herself up with one arm, she decided to get a better look at the sleeping swordsman. His face looked just as innocent and content as a kid while he breathed softly. She also noticed he fell asleep in the exact same way as her.

'_I didn't expect him to warm up to the resting idea so well._'

Asuna watched the boy sleep peacefully for a few more seconds, turning her head to look out over the sunset that replaced the sunny day from a few hours ago. The green fields bathed in an orange tint which made everything seem calm and bright.

"Beautiful…"

Asuna whispered to herself, amazed by the sight before her. Her thoughts interrupted when the phone in her blazer pocket vibrated against her side. Taking the phone out, the screen displayed a new text message from her mother. The message asking her where she was and if she would be home soon. Asuna responded by saying her and Kazuto got caught up walking back and assuring her mother she'd be home soon. Clicking out of the messaging app, she noticed an icon on her phone's screen. The camera.

"Ah!"

She covered her mouth in fear that her exclamation woke up the sleeping boy next to her. Turning quickly to the right, Kazuto was still fast asleep. Perfect.

Asuna's finger tapped the icon, bringing up the camera interface on the screen. Aiming her phone at the form of the sleeping boy, she took a quick picture of him and immediately saved it in her gallery. She put the phone down to watch him again. Picking her free hand up, she lightly brushed aside some of his hair. With her hand caressing his head, Asuna looked back out at the sunset with a smile and phone in her other hand.

'_Spring isn't over, and Summer is coming. There are still plenty of memories left to make. And I'll make sure to have something to remember them by._'

* * *

**A/N: **Now begins the series. These will usually be fluffy drabbles or small stories featuring all the characters. If you're walking into this expecting cute/funny/heartwarming moments. You are in the right place, and I promise more of those in the future. Hopefully...

Make sure to Read &amp;Review, I always welcome a little bit of criticism now and then.


	2. Grind

**A/N:** Hey guys! Wanted to get this chapter out just a bit sooner than I'm posting it. Also wanted it to be slightly shorter than what I have it at. That's one of the problem when I start writing/typing, I can't set a stopping point. So if you guys want shorter chapters, be sure to tell me.

Speaking of you guys! I'd like to thank all the support from reviewers/followers. I'm still kind of new to this whole 'fanfiction' business considering I haven't even finished my first story. To have people that actually enjoy what I write is really encouraging. So if you like this story, keep with me, I still have 98 more chapters to think of.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

_Disclaimer:Reki Kawahara is the big man who owns the whole thing. His idea, my story. (By the way, thanks for the awesome series Reki, even though you aren't reading this)_

* * *

100 Snapshots

2 – Grind

"Please?"

"Silica-chan, I just don't think-"

"Please, Kirito-san please!"

"I'm not even sure if it's worth it. I'll have to pass."

"Kirito. I need help. I need YOUR help. Pretty, pretty please?"

This back and forth had been happening for a few minutes now. Kirito met up at their usual hideout at the inn Asuna and him rented in Yggdrasil. Checking his friends list, every one of his friends already logged in. But it seems they were scattered and already getting their own quests done. That's why when Silica burst into the room shouting his name, he was slightly surprised.

Kirito gave off a sigh toward the small dragon tamer before continuing.

"Silica, I know you're dedicated about this. But it seems like too much effort for one ingredient."

Silica came to Kirito with a cry for help. Recently, she learned that a rare drop added in the last update can come from the Lesser Chimera. A mob located in the forest not far off from the city. Usually, Kirito would be enthusiastic about helping his friends with whatever they needed. The only problem being that the rare drop Silica panicked over had a drop rate of 0.20%. Already Kirito's analytical mind screamed at him that the game mechanics were not in their favor. Now if only he could get Silica to think the same way.

"Too much effort? Not at all! This ingredient is one of the most sought after ones in the game. There are a lot of players out in the forest now. The item can be used in plenty of recipes for armor and weapons and food. If I get the item, I can make a legendary pet food for Pina that they said 'Will unlock a pet's full potential.'" Silica finished this off with a pout and a stare.

Kirito stared at this heart melting sight before recomposing himself.

"It's just…I mean, you're a pretty good beast tamer already. Pina doesn't need more skills. You guys already have such a good bond and-"

A small coo cut him off as Pina crawled up Silica to rest on her shoulder. Staring with almost as much intensity as Silica herself.

"Please. If we work together, it won't take long at all. If you help me, I'll help you with whatever you need next time…" Silica's voice sounded low and on the verge of breaking into tears. She turned that slightly angry pout and stare into a wounded kitten look. Pina even managed to look at its owner and mimic her own cute guilt inducing look.

Kirito's will disappeared by the second. He stopped breathing at one point and had to check his heart didn't suddenly fail. This is the second time this week a girl close to him guilt tripped him with cuteness. And for whatever reason, it kept working.

"Alright! Alright. I'll help you get that rare drop. For you and Pina." Kirito's face fell as he pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what he got himself into.

"Hooray!" Silica jumped around in celebration, her coat, cat ears and tail flying around with her movements.

'_This is either going to be really good, or really bad…_' Kirito thought as he watched the excited Cait Sith bouncing on his floor. Silica stopped jumping and reached for his arm, the youngest of the group had surprising strength, dragging Kirito along.

"Let's get going Kirito-san. We better get started now so we can finish early!"

With a few surprised chokes and sputtering from Kirito's end, Silica dragged the boy out of the room, ready to get started.

* * *

"Wow. Liz, when you told me the chimera are this deep in the forest, I didn't believe you until now."

Bright water-blue hair pushed through the branches and tall brush of the deep forest. It belonged to Asuna the Undine followed by a freckled face framed with bright pink hair.

"Considering how good this item is, makes sense they'd want people to work for it."

Lisbeth the Leprechaun blacksmith had been traveling with Asuna for a while now. When she came to Asuna for help, the Undine knew that she'd probably have to help anyway. Lisbeth wasn't exactly one to take, 'No, sorry,' for an answer when it came to something she wanted. What she wanted was to see exactly how good this new item would be for smithing a weapon. It didn't help to find out the item she wanted would take a while to get. They had already been through three groups of Lesser Chimera's already netting nothing in return.

"Makes sense, but it seems like a lot of players already got here. The chimera should be everywhere." Asuna waited while Lisbeth untangled herself from another branch. Lisbeth snatched her hand away and turned to her friend.

"Yeah, when news got out about a new rare drop, everybody went crazy." One of Asuna's pockets started to shake slightly, a small pixie poking her head out from the top.

"Most of the players are gone now though. There are only thirteen people here now including mama and Liz."

Yui, smiled up at the two fairies, helpful as always. Lisbeth, with hands on her hips, appeared in thought.

"Most of them already gave up or have it already. Those are good odds!"

Asuna looked down at Yui. "Yui-chan, where's the next group of chimeras?"

Yui nodded once before closing her eyes in concentration. After a few seconds, she opened them and pointed through the trees and bushes.

"Over there, mama. Past those two trees."

Asuna's finger reached over to gently pet Yui's head as it hung out of the pocket.

"Thank you, Yui-chan! Now be careful inside there, I don't want you getting hurt by any of the branches."

Yui nodded quickly, dropping back into the little pouch with a soft thud.

"You heard your little girl, Asuna. Through the trees, these chimeras will be the one." Lisbeth sprinted off in the direction Yui pointed, leaving a slightly flustered Asuna behind with her hasty attitude.

"Liz! Hold on and wait for me!" Asuna ran after her friend, knowing the kind of trouble her friend would get into.

* * *

"Yo, Agil. You really are sure about this aren't you?" The bandana wearing salamander and titan of a gnome walked across a field leading to their destination.

"Absolutely. Why wouldn't I be?" Klein's grimace told Agil what he thought without even having to say anything.

"One, this is going to take a long time. Two, we've got to cut our way through crowds of monsters. And finally, three, the recipe might not even work in the first place. That's three arguments right there." Klein held those three fingers up to the side of his friend's face.

Agil didn't stop walking, still trying to convince Klein that the time-consuming grind would be worth it.

"Klein, man. If we get this drop, it will be the crowning achievement of my entire gaming sessions. You know I don't play much, trying to run the bar, this is a big deal for me."

Klein let his grimace drop as he followed behind Agil. "Alright. But what's in it for me?"

Agil turned over his shoulder and shot a grin at Klein. "You? More like, what's in it for all of us! The ingredient is for a drink recipe. This is a great recipe too. A permanent boost in stats to anyone who drinks it. Enough to make servings for everyone. Plus, I've heard from an exclusive source that it tastes like the finest liquor known to fairy-kind."

Klein gave a small smirk back at the giddy man who took his bartending in real life seriously. "Never had you for the connoisseur type."

Agil stopped in his tracks and gave a quick turn to face Klein.

"Comes with the territory I guess. Now, are you in? Sure could use the help."

Agil brought his fist level with Klein, waiting for the response. Klein only had to take one look at the fist and then at his face before he caved. The katana wielder made it a habit to aid his friends and guild mates back in Aincrad. Why change his philosophy now?

"Sure, man. Behind you 100% of the way"

Klein bumped his fist against Agil's and gave him a thumb up. Now that Agil knew he had back-up, he was ready to go get his ale.

"Alright! Let's move out then!"

* * *

"The forest is getting pretty dense, we must be getting closer." The sylph Leafa announced as she checked the map.

"Are you sure your information is right? Considering who we had to go through to find out what the buyer needed." The bow-wielding Cait Sith behind her questioned. As much as Leafa wanted to disagree with Sinon, she had to agree that it was getting rather silly. The buyer that wanted the item knew only what it was, not where they could locate it. So before they could even start looking for it, they had to buy that info through an information broker. As Kirito explained it, when Aincrad fell, the info brokers didn't see it as a setback. Soon they decided to spread to Alfheim, even in GGO as well. Turns out the information market is still booming.

Leafa gave a long sigh, putting her map down to answer Sinon. "Yes, the buyer didn't know where to get the item. But the amount of money he's paying for us to do it for him is too good to pass up."

The calm archer thought about the reward the player contracting them was offering. The amount was too enticing to pass up. "Alright, if the player wants it so bad, I'll help you get it. With us already halfway there, it wouldn't make sense for me to leave now."

"Thank you, Sinon. Now, if we continue straight on from here, we should be able to-"

A deep roar sounded through the air, coming from somewhere within the center of the forest. Hearing this froze both Leafa and even Sinon in place. The girls took one look at the surprise on each other's faces before breaking out into a run toward the source.

* * *

"Hah!"

Kirito grunted as he delivered a final sword blow to the last of the conjoined deer and snake creatures. The creature slumped over, exploding into the normal shimmering blue crystals and a menu of spoils.

"Silica, are you still sure about this? We've gone through packs of them. I stopped counting at forty." Kirito held his sword at the ready, even if no more chimeras were present.

Silica put her dagger away and turned to the Spriggan in thought. "Well, since it is a rare drop it might take a while. But with your help, it'll be twice as fast. We just have to keep looking." The dagger wielder's timid face was replaced with a new look of confidence.

Kirito was slightly less confident in what he was about to say. "It's nice to know you're so dedicated to this, but it might take a bit longer than you think. Look." Kirito's arm waved at the small clearing they fought in. "We've beaten most of the chimeras in this part of the forest. There will be other players looking for this item, which means other parts of the forest have already been picked clean." Kirito looked straight at Silica when he said "The game is going to take a long time replacing the chimera, let's go back and take a break."

Silica's determination passed and was replaced with slight disappointment as she agreed with Kirito. "Alright, I guess we can take a short bre-"

_RAGHHHHHHHHHHHH_

The two froze in place, the virtual feeling of warmth that left made their avatar bodies run cold.

"K-Kirito-san…did you he-hear something?"

"You mean that giant roar?" Kirito deadpanned as all the color left his face.

"Y-y-yeah…"

Silica and Kirito turned on their heels with some effort. They heard low growls, but couldn't see anything through the heavy trees. Kirito found his voice again after a few seconds.

"Break time…now?"

"Breaktimenow!" Silica yelled out in one breath, backpedaling with their weapons out. They had just stepped through a tall patch of grass when their backs hit something solid…and moving.

"Ah!"

"Wha-"

"Who the-"

"Hey!"

Immediately turning back around, Silica and Kirito had their weapons at the ready. They took a few seconds to notice who they had bumped into. Standing with their weapons ready were Lisbeth and Asuna. Silica facing Lisbeth, Kirito facing Asuna.

"Kirito?!" "Asuna?!" The couple exclaimed in unison.

"What are you doing here!?" They shouted again at nearly the same time.

Yui's head appeared from Asuna's pocket, awake from all the commotion. "Papa!?"

"Yui-chan?" The small family stood there frozen. Their two companions in less of a shock than them.

"Lemme' guess." Lizbeth piped up. "You're after the item and decided to get help too?"

"Yeah… I guess we both did." Silica scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Their reunion was interrupted again as a patch of tall grass started to shake. Every single person turned with their weapons at the ready. From the grass, Klein and Agil jumped out, instantly recognizing the group.

Klein started grinning. "I knew me and Agil heard some voices around this neck of the woods. Didn't think we'd run into you guys!"

Everybody started to relax again, until an arrow flew past Kirito and Asuna's heads. The entire party was so surprised that they dropped their weapons and raised their hands in the air as if they were being help up. Out from another nearby brush came Sinon with her bow at the ready.

"Oh, hey there Sinon. Shooting to kill as usual, right?" Klein choked out nervously. When Sinon started to realize her mistake, she lowered her bow and gave a heavy sigh.

"Leafa. It's alright, come out."

The sylph walked out of hiding and stood next to Sinon, realizing who she almost hit.

"What? You guys are all here?"

"Leafa!" Kirito found his voice suddenly. "I was wondering where everyone was today."

_**RARGHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

The roar came closer, shaking the ground everyone stood on. It was coming from the direction Sinon was facing.

"I really don't want to know what's behind us…" Klein mused.

The entire group, minus Sinon and Leafa, turned to see nothing but tall trees and nature. The air and every other noise around them seem to stop completely.

"Klein…I think we're about to find out!" Asuna yelled out worried.

A single pawed hand swiped trees away in front of their faces. In front of them was a creature that towered four feet over them. While the smaller monsters were a unique deer/snake combo, this monster seemed to be the genuine version. The body of a fierce lion, with a horned goat head that sprouted from its back, and a snake that replaced the tail of the lion.

"K-Kirito!" Silica said

"Yeah?" Kirito responded back weakly.

"You know all those Lesser Chimera we killed?"

"Yeah…"

"I think we woke their leader…"

Yui simply gasped, raising her tiny arm and voice to warn the party.

"That's a boss monster! The Blood-Thirsty Chimera!"

Everybody who dropped their weapons scrambled to pick them up, Leafa and Agil readied theirs while Sinon reaimed her bow.

"That player never mentioned anything about this." Silica said in surprise.

"Guys? Before the fight, can I ask how everyone knew where to search for the item?" Kirito looked around at his friends.

"I bought it from an info broker named Ladrón." Leafa was the first to speak up.

"Hey! I got the info from the same player!" Liz looked over at Leafa in surprise.

"Wait? Did we all buy our info from Ladrón?" Agil asked in confusion

Kirito turned to his side and stared at Silica. She got flustered again, her head lowered in embarrassment.

"I-I may…have purchased the data from the same guy..." Silica trailed off weakly.

"Wait." The group turned their heads to look at Yui as her face shrunk in concentration. She quickly opened her eyes again, "My translator said Ladrón is the Spanish word for 'thief.'"

Everyone turned back to the giant mythological creature as it growled in rage.

Lisbeth frowned in annoyance at the realization they were swindled by the same guy. "Ah crap."

* * *

The battle was extremely harder than they had expected. The chimera was not only strong but quick. Most of the trees around them had either been chopped in half or uprooted completely. Now the area had been turned into a field covered in branches and wood.

With the monsters gone, the entire group stood around trying to catch their breath. Asuna stumbled off toward a tree not damaged in the battle, leaning against the tree and slumping to the ground. Kirito followed behind her, planting himself on the ground with a huff and laying his head on Asuna's shoulder for support. Yui flew around them, trying to make sure they weren't too badly hurt. Klein fell in place, lying down with arms and legs spread and his weapon dropped at his side. Sinon had to sit down, placing her bow and arrows on the ground, gripping her knees with both hands. Meanwhile, the four in the middle panted heavily, trying to get their second wind.

"We…we did it." Agil huffed out in between breaths.

"I swear…this better be…worth it." Leafa vented quietly.

"Wait a minute!" Lisbeth's exclamation snapped everyone out of their exhaustion. "Who even got the item? The one who hit the boss last should have it."

"Lisbeth-san, when we were fighting, I noticed you, me, Agil-san and Leafa-san hit it at the same time." Silica said.

"So, where's the item then?" Leafa asked. The group looked around before Agil noticed a bright orange ball a few inches away.

"Right here." The four crowded around the solid gel ball. A menu above the ball showed the name of the item and the fact it was unidentified.

"This is what we bought misinformation, got lost and almost died to a lion-goat-snake hybrid for? Amber Sap?" Leafa crouched down to get a better look at what they fought so hard for.

"Right. Obviously because we all hit the monster at the same time, the game freaked out and just dropped it out of our inventory. Therefore, the one with the best reason for needing the sap should get it. This means that I'll just take this…" Lisbeth reached for the ball, her hand slapped away by Leafa.

"Hey! Why do you need this sap anyway?" The blond haired fairy glared at the blacksmith.

"Well, if you must know, I need it for a weapon recipe. This sap will help me make my best sword yet." Lisbeth glared hard back at Leafa. "Why do you need it?"

"I have another player back in town that's going to pay a huge amount of money. If you needed materials, I'll just buy you some with the money I'll get."

"I don't need any old materials, I need this one. This recipe is unique." Lisbeth said.

"Then we're in the same boat. I need this sap for a brew that's said to give the drinker a stat boost for good. A drink of the gods." Agil crossed his arms in defiance, ready to go down with his argument.

"I can get you whatever wine or ale or beer you want with the money I'm getting! In fact, everybody gets a share. Not like your sword crafting, who will that help here? One person?" Leafa turned defensive, jabbing her finger at Lisbeth.

"I was going to share the drink with everyone too! I thought it would be something fun, have a party at the inn. Apparently, someone thinks a bounty is more important than the group." Agil fired back.

"I-I was just going to make Pina a food to unlock powers, but if you guys need it more…" Silica said all this quietly, but the others were too busy arguing and yelling to hear. Pina screeched lightly to try and get their attention, but was ignored like it's owner.

While the three, and a quiet Silica, argued back and forth, Sinon caught her breath. Looking over at the abandoned item not too far away. Standing up and walking over, she picked the unidentified Amber Sap up and started to study it.

"How do you know your buyer will even hold up his end? Every one of us just got tricked by a Spanish player. Maybe he's in on it?" Lisbeth crossed her arms to make her point.

"My buyer isn't in on anything, so when I take the sap back to him, we can just forget about this whole mess and enjoy our money." Leafa barked.

"Or, we could take the safe bet, and have a party over a nice glass of ale that will help everybody." Agil countered.

"Guys." Sinon's calm tone stopped the argument altogether as stared at her with sap ball in hand. "You might not be able to do anything with this. This sap is a common item."

"WHAT?!" The four raised their voice all at once.

"The one we were looking for is rare. This is just a common variety called 'Amber Sap.' I doubt you'll be able to use it in any recipe." Sinon walked up, handing the orb to Agil who looked it over himself. After a few seconds he spoke up.

"She's right people. Much as I hate to say it, we did all that and got tricked for nothing."

"Wait, what?! Nooooooo!" Everyone stopped to stare at Klein who stood up and stumbled over to the group. Stealing the sap from Agil and hugging it into his chest.

"All this and I don't even get to taste that beer? I needed that drink." The salamander sobbed, falling to the ground and cradling the sap ball to him.

Asuna and Kirito had fallen asleep against the tree. The two woke up from all the commotion, greeted by the sight of the Klein crying in the fetal position while everyone watched trying to hold back their laughter.

"Mama! Papa! You're awake." Yui hovered, smiling at them.

"Yui-chan, what did we wake up to?" Kirito made out while trying to figure out what happened.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't paying attention."

They watched their friend's reaction before Asuna perked up suddenly. "I need to save this one."

"Huh?"

"Mama?"

Kirito and Yui looked over to see Asuna going through her menu, all the way down to the 'Tools' tab and pressing one that said 'Screenshot Mode.' A blue frame appeared in the air in front of Asuna. Aiming it at the group huddled around a crying Klein, she pressed the frame again. It took the picture and asked if she wanted to save it. Pressing 'yes', it also asked if she wanted to name the picture. With a smile, she typed out the name 'Grinding' and watched it save to her album.

'_Perfect._'

* * *

**A/N****:** Hope the chapter came out well for everyone. In the process of typing it, 12 Doctor Who episodes were watched, 17 sodas consumed and 3 separate naps were taken. Going to try to reduce that number possibly...

Please remember to R&amp;R, reviews are the one thing I trust to tell me when I'm wrong. Or compliment me, I like compliments.

I'll see you guys next time. Until then...


	3. Barflies

**A/N**:Promised I wouldn't do this whole 'Get uninterested and let a chapter sit for WAY too long thing.' I'm terrible at keeping promises, apologies guys. This was part trying to figure out where to go next, part laziness, and part 'I have way too much to watch/do in real life.' As you can tell, I have terrible focus and priorities. But, at least it's finished? That's an accomplishment, right?

Time for another humorous chapter. This time, everyone's favorite merchant gets the limelight. Don't get me wrong. Everyone loves Kirito and Asuna and Yui. But a lot of the other characters desperately are craving some love and attention. And this is just the kind of story to do it in! Here you go guys, some good ol' Agil for you. Enjoy!

* * *

100 Snapshots

3 – Barflies

Bartenders are known for two things above all else. One, being the person that you trust will serve you your drinks. And two, being the person you entrust your drunken secrets to. Agil, being the owner of the 'Dicey Café', met his fair share of characters. And heard enough confessions and rumor from his customers to last a life time. Andrew learned very quickly that they don't call alcohol 'truth serum' for no reason.

* * *

"So I says to the guy, 'Why you gotta be so rude?' Then, he looks at me, big wide eyes. Face is redder than an apple. And he says, 'Because you were in bed with my girlfriend!' That is not true by the way. I was on top of the bed. Still makin' out with his girlfriend, but I wasn't in the bed per say…"

"Mm-hmm." Agil absently polished a glass, looking only vaguely interested in the business man's story.

"Guy gets really mad. Starts firing off questions at both of us. Then he leaves, comes back with a giant knife. Like some kind of machete. Are machete's even legal in Japan?"

"I haven't checked recently."

"Ahhh, doesn't even matter. Like I said, brings out a machete. I start trying to calm him down, but when I figured out he ain't calming down, BOOM!" The man smacked the bar counter with both hands, frightening everybody with the sudden noise.

"I just zoom right past him, through the living room and out the door. Had to leave my pants behind, but it's a good thing everything important I had in the wallet on my other pants." He finished his story while he finished his drink.

"Absolutely." Agil ran out of glasses to polish, now the only thing he could do was listen to the man.

"God…can you believe that? He's been my best friend since we were seven. Then he stops talking to me and ignores all the texts I send him. Basically cuts me off completely. Why…why would he do that man."

Agil stared at the distraught man with wide-eyes for a second before stating his thoughts bluntly. "Maybe it's because you nearly slept with his girlfriend?"

The business man sat there for a few seconds staring dumbly at him before his face curled up into a grin. "Nah! That can't be it. That's a crazy idea. More scotch by the way."

Agil sighed and shuffled over to the other end of the bar to get him his scotch.

* * *

"I don't know where that kid came from. He's not human." In front of Agil sat a man who claimed to be a detective. Black hair slightly mussed with a dark five o' clock shadow covering his face while nursing a drink. The detective continued.

"In just the first month, he makes more than ten friends and is joining all these clubs and juggling four part-time jobs. Four!"

"I…um…wow." Agil didn't know who he was talking about, but the kid sounded interesting.

"Then time keeps on going, he's managing all this stuff on his schedule. Then he finds some way to fit fishing and making toy models and folding cranes. Says something about how it's self-improvement."

"How does he manage a social life with all that going on?" Agil asked.

"I don't know! He just does. Whenever I'm home, we talk sometimes. Whenever I'm not home, he keeps my daughter company and now she likes him better than me. Then he's out with his friends, always up to something. Not to mention the amount of girls he seems to take on dates. The ladies seem to love him for whatever reason."

'_Sounds like someone I know._' Agil rolled his eyes at his thoughts before listening to the detective again.

"Meanwhile, there's several murder cases. Finally, we nail a perp and think that's the end, when 'you-know-who' shows up with another theory."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Turns out it wasn't the kid we grabbed, then my daughter gets kidnapped." He paused to hiccup loudly before breaking out into sobs. "Who kidnaps a little kid just like that?"

"I…don't know?" Agil started to worry for the drunken man and where his story was headed.

"Then we find her and we grab the suspect too. My daughter…" The detective stopped again to sob a few times before being able to continue. "She almost died."

"Oh…I'm so sorry man." Agil stared at the man apologetically who had his head down on the counter, crying. Agil's hand reached out for his customer's shoulder. The man in question suddenly snapped his body up and had anger written on his face.

"-BUT THEN WHO SHOWS UP!"

"Uhh…."

"My nephew, who got her back, says the guy who did it wasn't the real criminal. Then he has the nerve to drag my partner in and say he did it all. And you know what?"

Agil found it hard to follow the man at this point, staring dumbly at the loud drunk.

"I don't…"

"Turns out my partner was behind it all! And my nephew and his friends even had evidence. One of his friends was even on the force as well. She was still working on the case after it closed. That had to be against protocol in some way!"

"Uh, sir?"

"Then, my partner, he's going off about 'TV world' this and 'Shadows and fog' that. It's nothing but crazy talk from him twenty-four seven. It just…wears on a man after a while. Crazy stuff, right?"

Agil heard 'TV world' and stopped right there, staring hard at the man finishing his drink.

"Look, I don't even remember how much you had anymore. Whatever it was, it was too much. I think it's time to stop..." Agil took hold of the drunk detective's glass, deciding to keep it away from him until he sobered up.

* * *

"My friend introduced me. I made a good first impression. Told her my name, age, that I was an eligible bachelor. But then my friend had to go and punch me and steal her away. Then they go and beat the crap out of the boss together? Then she just goes and marries him! Life just isn't fair Agil."

"Klein, you've had too much. Go home."

* * *

"Then there was that one time you tooootally got trashed at Hiro's party!" The clingy girl slurred out while hanging off her boyfriend's arm."

"Yeah! Yeah! Hiro got soooooo mad at me after that. Didn't let me come to one of his house parties for a week." The boyfriend looked from both Agil to his girl, trying to think of another story. "Then there was…oh…that time at Saori's. She cracked open wine bottles to celebrate earning her degree. We drank everything she brought out, then we started raiding the wine cabinet!"

Agil looked back at the girl as the realization hit her.

"Ohhhh. Saori's celebration! I remember her, Daijiro, Mieko got so drunk. We all just sat around watching game show reruns and talking about random things from our childhood."

"I still don't remember half of what we talked about." The boy's smile turned into surprised as he stared at his girlfriend. "You remember that one time at the concert, right? That one time backstage?"

"Eee!" His girlfriend smiled, slapping his arm playfully. "You dirty boy, you promised not to mention that in public."

Her boyfriend grabbed her, pulling her close to him while they rocked back and forth. "How could I forget the wildest time I ever had." Both of them started to giggle, eventually stopping after noticing Agil standing there confused.

"I don't know who you two are. I don't know what happened at the concert, and I think I don't want to know." The drunken couple stared at Agil, breaking into giggles again. The bartender shook his head a few times before moving to another side of the bar to serve another customer.

* * *

The messy haired punk downed another glass before going into the next part of his story.

"So, we already had a chainsaw out, right? Turns out the swarm of wombats really didn't like noise in general. When my buddy turns on the chainsaw, animals go freakin crazy dude!"

"Who would need a pen full of wombats?"

"Shhh, I don't know, I'll get to that! Friend starts the chainsaw, starts balancing it on his nose. Wombats get so crazy they break open the cage door. They all rush out, trip up my friend. We start to think, 'This is going to end exactly like those videos on the internet.' But my friend trips back and the chainsaw falls on the ground-"

Agil let out a breath he was holding, relieved the story wouldn't be as grim as he thought. "Well, at least no one was hurt."

Punk stared at him hard in the eyes, not missing a beat when he said. "-right into the fireworks stash."

Agil's face sunk immediately. "Oh…"

"Chainsaw sets off the fireworks, fireworks start bursting off into the night, we have wombats running everywhere and that's when our boss comes out. Fired me right on the spot. I tell ya', if this bartending thing 'ere doesn't work, never get into the exotic delivery service. Terrible field."

Agil stared at the punk for a few more seconds, filling his empty glass with another round of whiskey.

"You definitely deserve this one, on the house…"

* * *

Nearly tripping over himself, Agil steadied and dragged the drunkard in his arms out the door. The inebriated man barely made an effort to walk, however much he had made everything difficult.

"Alright, I called a taxi, sir. All I need you to do-hmph-is walk down the street to the right. The taxi will take care of you and drive you home."

Agil made an audible effort of propping the tipsy man against the wall.

"Why, 'shanks a lot buddy! That's why I love ya so much. Lemme kiss ya."

The drunk clamped his hands and started to pull Agil closer. Surprised, Agil tried to struggle against him. The man had an unusually strong grip. The drunk stopped leaning in for a second and pulled back slowly, looking Agil's face over.

"Wait…you aren't my girlfrehn'!"

Smacking the man's hands off the sides of his face Agil offered his shoulder, picking him up and sending him down the road to the arranged meet up for the cab. Watching him hobble down the street, like some incredibly dizzy penguin, the man swayed left and right. Suddenly he tripped over himself, diving to the right and landing in a pile of trash bags in a shop alley.

Agil sighed, softly whispering to himself. "That's it. I'm closing for the night."

Shuffling back to the door, he flipped the sign on the front from 'Open' to 'Closed', tugging the door behind him shut. He let out a yawn, walking like a zombie to the bar counter.

* * *

"You sure we should be bothering Agil at a time like this, Kirito-kun?" Asuna walked alongside Kazuto, hand-in-hand, through the familiar shopping district.

"It'll be fine. Remember what he said not too long ago? He doesn't really get business during the day." Kazuto looked over at his skeptical companion who continued to doubt him.

"Well, it is Saturday. It usually doesn't matter what time it is, weekends are very busy. That and the shopping district being full of people today." Both of their eyes wandered as they weaved through crowds of people. The shopping district packed tightly with a variety of shoppers, tourists and locals.

"Agil wouldn't mind. Unless the bar is completely filled, he won't mind having us there. We're two of his regulars at this point." He shot her a smile that she couldn't help return.

"Okay, I'll trust you on this. If not, you owe me a coffee when we get there." Kazuto sputtered in surprise at her sly playfulness.

"Hey, I never bet anything on that!" Asuna turned to him with a raised eyebrow and the same smirk.

"Meaning, even if this wasn't a bet. You wouldn't treat the girl you love to a drink she wanted?" Kazuto knew this was a losing fight. She had him.

Resigned, he said, "Alright, I'll treat you to whatever we want at Agil's…"

Kazuto felt a weight against his side, Asuna resting on his shoulder while they walked.

"Thank you, Kirito~" She giggled in triumph. The Black Swordsman knew he should have felt more flustered and embarrassed then he was, but her adorable antics helped him quickly forget.

Asuna opened her eyes, noticing immediately where they were. "Kirito-kun, we're here."

"Eh?" Kazuto shook himself a little and looked around, finding the Dicey Café to their left. Together, they walked up to the door to find the 'Closed' sign attached to the front.

"Closed? He's supposed to be open today." Kazuto checked the windows, seeing almost pitch darkness inside.

"Maybe we caught him at a bad time?" Asuna asked, tugging on his hand. Kazuto reached out, pushing the door open with a creak.

"The door is open? That's dangerous…" He stepped forward, Asuna pulled on his hand again.

"Kirito-kun, what if someone gets the wrong idea?" Asuna shifted nervously. Kazuto turned to her quickly.

"Let's just check with Agil and make sure nothing's wrong. Then we'll go." He continued forward with a tighter grip on Asuna's hand. Peeking into the dark café interior with a hint of caution. Tables and chairs in their usual spot. No bottles missing from the shelves. Everything looked normal…

"Hello?" Kazuto called out softly. The couple froze when the question was answered with a deep snarl. They stood there for a minute. Asuna quickly tried to turn and drag her boyfriend away from the café.

"Alright! Investigation over. Let's go home." Struggling to pull him away, she tripped over herself as he pulled her deeper into the café. Asuna recovered, feet planted as they stood in the middle of the place.

"Hello?" Kazuto called out again. They waited again for another noise that didn't seem to come. When both of them relaxed again, the sound startled them into attention. They listened to that deep snarl before, which was beginning to sound like a snore. Asuna looked to the bar counter ahead, where it seemed to echo from. She tugged on his arm again.

"Behind the counter." She whispered. Kazuto gave her a nod. They began to gently step toward the counter. The sound got louder as they approached. Finally, Kazuto got close enough to be able to look behind the counter. He definitely didn't expect what he found.

Agil had fallen asleep behind his counter. He had his back against the cabinets below the drink shelves. His legs slightly bent with the toes of his shoes poking the underside of the counter. His head drooped and resting on his right shoulder. And if this wasn't already embarrassing enough, Kazuto could swear he was slightly drooling in his sleep as well.

"Pfft!" The boy had trouble containing his snickering and laughing. Asuna watched as he clutched his stomach and covered his mouth, doubling over in an effort to keep quiet.

"Kirito!" She snapped. He managed between breaths and snickering to answer Asuna.

"I'm-pfft-sorry…I just…this is too good…give me…a se-pfft!" She started to pout with hands on her hips. Asuna thought he enjoyed this way too much.

"We can't just stand here and laugh at him. Let's wake him up and help him get to an actual bed. He's absolutely exhausted and he can't be comfortable."

"Okay…okay. But, I want to do one more thing before we help him out."

"Hm?" Asuna stared curiously at Kazuto as he reached into his pocket, bringing out his phone. He quickly shuffled around his menu, finding the 'Camera' application in a second. Raising the phone and pointing it at the sleeping bartender, he snapped a flash picture, saving it to his gallery.

One of Asuna's eyebrows arched in confusion. "Kirito-kun. Why did you need to take that?"

He showed Asuna the picture he had, fixing her with a sly smirk reminiscent of her earlier. "It's funny, and if Agil ever tries to rope me into something later on down the road, I'll have ammo."

The bartender behind the counter belted out a louder snore, getting the teenager's attentions. Kazuto locked his phone, slipping it back into his pocket and deciding to help Asuna wake the giant and actually get him to a real bed.

* * *

**A/N**: Probably made it too obvious, but one of the bar-goers is a blatant reference to another favorite series of mine. Those who guess right get a cookie and a pat on the back. (Internet one mind you. A real one is how restraining orders come to exist.)

Going to try to get these out a little quicker. Just takes time trying to come up with little plotlines sometimes. (Life stuff doesn't help :()

Until next time...**R****&amp;R**


	4. Adventure

**A/N**: MY GOD! I left you guys hanging and I am so sorry. Life has been a thing and a half. I've been busy with other projects, struggling to get motivated, and trying to get enlisted. Thankfully, that last one is done, so there's an instant load off my shoulders. As for the motivation, I have no excuse. The guilt of me not writing keeps piling up. It's not fair to you guys that I just disappear for a month. Especially since I have people interested in what the hell I type on a computer. I don't even know if I can promise to be on time with these chapters because I know I'll break it. Then I'll feel even more disappointed in myself. This is basically one big ferris wheel of regret and shame that I am on.

On the bright side, I rediscovered Green Day recently and have been listening to their music non-stop. That and SAO II is heating up to be the greatest season of all time. (#Caliber/RosarioHYPE!) Picking up Walking Dead into my list of shows isn't really helping with favorite shows hype either.

I'll stop talking and let you guys just get around to reading this chapter, I kept you guys waiting long enough. My rambling doesn't help really. Without further ado, chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * *

100 Snapshots

4 – Adventure

Alfheim's sun hung high and shined brillantly. While it wasn't too hard to get a breathtaking view of it from anywhere, the citizens that lived in Yggdrasil had one of the closest views. The sunlight that covered the town warmed everything it touched with it rays. This included an inn room that belonged to a family of three. The inn bedroom had two beds beside each other, though both could have two people, one was slightly bigger. The larger bed being empty of its usual occupants. Meanwhile, the smaller bed held a shape that gently stirred, rustling the covers around and pushing pillows away. From underneath the sheets, a head slowly peaked out, the small cherub like face of a little girl with black disheveled hair.

Yui tossed and turned for a few seconds more before slowly opening her eyes. She shut them again in annoyance, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her yawning was small and quiet, squeaking slightly. Her hand went to rub the tired feeling from her shut eyes, opening them halfway to stare at the wall straight ahead. Even though she was technically an A.I still, it didn't mean she didn't enjoy things like sleeping. Or going through the motions after a good night of sleep.

Yui turned her head to the right to check the bed that belonged to her parents. When her eyes met a tucked and neatly made bed, her next thought went to the couple. It's not every day the two decide to sleepover with her on Alfheim, but it isn't rare either. Plus, even if they didn't sleepover, one of the two-or both at times-would still make a quick dive to check on Yui before going about their day.

Using one of her small system privileges, she checked the time currently. 9:56? This meant they had been out the door for a while now. Did they even stop in? No, there would have been a note, gift, something left behind. This left her confused about what to do next. They'd planned to come back in the afternoon, but she had nothing to do until then. She couldn't go back to sleep, that'd be a waste of time. What to do…

'_If Papa and Mama won't be here, then…_'

Her eyes snapped open; she knew exactly what she could do today. Whenever Kirito or Asuna jumped online, she'd loyally help them with whatever quest or errand they had to run. But for now, she would make today her own. There were limitless possibilities out there. Time to make her own adventures!

She kicked off the sheets, not bothering to fix them and hoping the system would do it for her. Rushing to the bedroom window and throwing the curtain aside, she watched the players who logged in walk the streets. Opening the window and backing away, she decided when she was a good distance away, bursting into a sprint and jumping out with window. In mid-air she took on her pixie form, flapping her delicate wings to keep her afloat. Looking back down at the streets, it seemed no one noticed a little girl jump out the multi-story building. Even if someone did, Yui thought nobody would notice the pixie that took her place flying away.

Soaring to the highest building of Yggdrasil City, she hovered near the roof and took one last look at the city and wilderness that when on for miles below her. Full of energy, Yui pushed off in the direction of the forest. Flying past the city limits, she let her wings beat slower as she dropped into the woods.

* * *

Yui felt the wind push against her back as she dodged and dived past the tangles of branches in the canopy. As the trees passed by at high speeds, the pixie let out an excited yell followed by giggling fits. The rush was amazing, shooting at light speed through the sea of green leaves and branches. With the excitement came the danger of possibly crashing. Yui barely missed crashing straight into an unusually shaped branch. Missing by an inch, Yui let out a few panicked cries as she narrowly avoided each tree.

"Woah-woah-woah-AH!"

Yui beat her wings hard to fly above a foot thick branch that seemed to just appear. The rest of her path was clear of branches. Allowing her to calm down as she exhaled heavily.

"Hah…heh…ha…"

The wind behind her seemed to die out slowly before it would pick up to blow in a different direction. This let her relax, slowing her wings flaps to a hover. While she tried to calm down, she noticed below her that there was a clearing with a small river running through it. Yui decided this would be a better time than never to rest.

Yui sat herself down on a stack of rocks in the middle of the clearing. Propping herself up with her arms and taking deep breaths.

'_That was scary. I'll stay in Mama and Papa's pockets from now on…_'

She gave off two deep long breaths and was about to take a third one. A faint noise made her breath hitch in surprise. Yui turned her head and stared at the forest where the crunching sound came from.

"H-hello?"

The pixie sat there for a few seconds and relaxed after hearing nothing. The crunching sounds returned with rustling leaves and bushes. With every second the snap of branches and crack of grass came closer and louder. Yui stiffened and sat stock still in confusion. The noises were dangerously close now.

"Hmm…"

Almost too fast to comprehend, a herd of stampeding deer burst from the forest and into the clearing. Yui closed her eyes and braced herself in a panic. When the stamping around her didn't stop, she opened one eye and noticed each one go around the rock formation she sat on. Watching all of them gallop by was amazing. Blurs of antlers and spotted fur passed by. Yui forgot about being tired altogether and started to fly up to get a better look at the pack.

"Ah!"

The view looked just as beautiful from above then where she was sitting. Twirling in place, she watched the rest of the herd run by.

"Ahh! I've never seen that before!"

Yui's started to think about whether she had missed things like this before. As her thoughts began to wander, they were suddenly broken as she noticed the heavy steps behind her.

"Huh?"

Yui quickly turned to notice another buck charging straight for the rocks she was hovering above.

"Ahh! Wait! Stop!"

The deer continued charging straight forward, not understanding any of her words. Not breaking any momentum, it bent its legs slightly and leaped. Yui screamed again as she sprang up in the air to avoid the leaping animal. But…

"Oof!"

Almost avoiding the deer altogether, Yui nearly dodged his jump. Instead of hovering, her tiny body bounced off the forehead of the deer as she went into a tumble down its neck and back.

"Woah, woah, WOAH!"

Managing to grab onto the fur on the beasts back, Yui buried herself into him to avoid being blown away. The wind around her started to die down slightly, making her open one of her eyes out of curiosity. She lifted her head when she couldn't see anything but the deer's furry back. That's when she noticed the deer she was riding on was in a hurry to catch up with the rest of the stampeding group. She wasn't just clinging to the charging deer; she was riding with the group now. Yui's face lit up in excitement as she scrambled up and grabbed the fur tuft on the top of his head, laughing in excitement.

"Go, Mr. Deer, go!"

They splashed through the rivers in the clearing as the pack carved out their own path. Yui smiled the whole time, taking in the sights and the excitement that came from galloping around the forest. Deciding that she had her fun, Yui let go of her new fuzzy friend and managed to steady herself with her pixie wings. As she watched the group head further into the forest, Yui waved her arms and yelled out a goodbye.

"That was fun! Stay safe, Mr. Deer!"

While the pack rode off into the forest, Yui could have sworn she heard a snort sound answer her. Deciding to ignore it for now, she mentally checked her map and headed off for the next stop in her day.

* * *

Yui had been flying through another forest for a while, absolutely sure she was going in the proper direction.

"Left at the big tree, head east…and then-"

Pushing some leaves aside, the sunshine made Yui squint and open her eyes to nothing but blue.

"The ocean!"

One of the perks of being a navigation pixie was her actual navigation ability. She made sure to thank the game mentally for being digitally reassembled as one. Jumping off the short cliff onto the sandy shore below, she landed softly with a flutter and ran over to the water. Yui cautiously edged closer, extending one leg out toward the water as the small waves came to shore.

'_It's a warm day, maybe the water is-_'

Then the water actually touched her.

"AH! COLD! COLD!"

Yui jumped around, trying to shake off the now numb feeling creeping through her leg from the cold. At least when the group had gone on the underwater quest, the water that day felt fine. The pixie stopped moving so much to curse the fact that the creators added in the feeling of cold water. The developers really did think of everything.

Taking a deep breath, Yui gathered herself and put on a look of determination. She wasn't going to let the game best her this easily. Her wings started up again as she fluttered past the shore and went further and further out into the sea. She didn't have to worry about having her tiny avatar be washed away, the waves were calm and gentle today. When she decided she flew far enough, but not too far, she took a quick deep breath and let her wings stop. Dropping fast she hit the water with a tiny splash and started to sink. Floating ever so slowly down to the bottom, feeling her feet finally touch the ocean floor after nearly ten seconds.

One of the other benefits of being a navigation pixie, she wasn't considered a player character. Depending on the race, each player character has an oxygen timer for when they need to resurface to get air. Most who trained could stay under for one or two minutes. Pixies, despite their size, have a timer of ten minutes. The developers, most likely, put this in after people complaining they lost their pixie in water. Yui, however, decided to use this feature to have an undersea adventure of her own.

Swimming in no specific direction, Yui watched as schools of different fishes passed by in seconds while the fatter and more unique fish casually drifted.

'_Wow…_'

An even larger fish with rows of sharp teeth and dark brown scales thrashed around toward the schools, chomping at any fish he could get. Yui stared wide eyed as the fishes swiftly dodged their attacker the best they could. Eventually, the schools swam off in unison while the now confused predator chased after them.

'_So this is how Alfheim fish behave._'

Yui was so amazed at the behavior of the game's fish population that she didn't notice the object she was swimming near until she backed into it.

'_Wah! Hey!_'

Turning around quickly, she looked the thing she bumped into over carefully. It was a white-gray shell with ridges and shut tightly to ward off anybody. By bumping into it, Yui seemed to slightly tap it open. Inside was a shiny white ball, making the girl gasp inwardly when she realized what she found.

'_A clam! And it has a pearl._'

Yui glanced at the slightly open shell, an idea beginning to form inside her head over the treasure inside.

'_Mama might like the pearl. I'll make something up if she asks about it._'

Taking hold of the clam, Yui tried her best to pull it open. She didn't even feel it buckle as she pulled. She tried pushing open the top instead. She tried prying it open with her hands on the top and bottom. She tried absolutely everything to get it open.

Taking a break, she backed away a few steps from the clam shell. Even though it couldn't talk or do anything, it felt like the clam was taunting her. Yui face scrunched up in rage as she stared at the impossibly tough creature. Not being able to take it anymore, Yui stepped up to the clam and stomped hard on top of it. For a moment, she felt better, and then a second later she found herself face down in the sand.

'_What?_'

Scrambling up, she turned back around toward the clam and was floored by what she saw. It turned out that her stomp was just the right pressure the shell needed to spring open. Walking around the now open shell, the bright pearl lied there for the taking.

'_I did it!_'

Yui grabbed the pearl, lifting it up with some effort and held it above her head in triumph. She could have sworn this pose looked familiar; all it needed was victory music. While she thought of how she could carry the pearl to shore, from her right she saw a glimpse of red. Turning to her right, she met a crab in a very defensive position with claws at the ready.

'_Maybe he's friendly?_'

Answering her own question not a second later the crab snapped one of his claws just an inch from hitting her face. Yui jumped away in surprise, nearly losing her grip on the pearl.

'_Ach! Not friendly! Not friendly!_'

In a panic, Yui twisted and hopped backward, doing everything she could to get away from her new attacker. The crab was obviously much faster in closing the distance and snapping at the pixie with his claws. Her arms lost strength trying to hold the pearl over her head, causing her to drop it right in front of her while she fell backwards into a sitting position. She started to worry that she was done for at this point, until she found out that the pearl actually blocked the jabs that would have hit her had she not dropped the pearl.

As if the crab wasn't enough to deal with, a sharp beep started to sound. A menu opened next to her head, when Yui looked over, she realized that the menu showed her remaining oxygen. She only had thirty seconds left before she would disappear in a burst of pixels. While the crab tried to rip the pearl out of her hands, her thoughts raced trying to figure out how to get the pearl out and not drown. After realizing she'd have to leave it, Yui let go and let the pearl knock the crab out and she put all her effort into swimming back up to the surface. Ten feet. Five.

"HUUUH!"

Yui took a deep breath in immediately with the menu open and showing three seconds of air to spare.

"Alright…maybe the outdoors isn't for me…"

Spinning around, she finally caught sight of the coast again. The coast that was far, far, far away. Yui sighed and started to swim the long way back.

* * *

The marketplace of Yggdrasil was filled to the brim with both buyers and sellers. You would think it be hard for a player-less navigation pixie to blend in with the crowd, but most of the people were too absorbed in their shopping to notice her pass through.

'_No more adventures outside, what can I do in town?_'

Yui floated through the crowd in a lazily, trying to come up with something. After a while of having nothing comes to her, she got tired of drifting and flew toward the nearest shop stall, setting herself down on the edge. Swinging her legs and resting her head in her hands, she tried her hardest to think of anything to do in the city.

"Hey, excuse me."

"Hm?"

Yui's thoughts were again interrupted by a man's voice. Looking up at the source, Yui's eyes met a Sylph's leaf green stare. His voice wasn't gruff, it had an air of youth and softness to it, and his appearance matched that. The kid couldn't have been older than his late teens at least.

"Are you one of those pixies that help manage these types of stalls?"

Yui thought about what he said, the few merchants that did have pixies like her taught them how to help sell and trade around the stall, for when they couldn't. He must have confused her for one of them.

"Ah. No, no. I don't work here."

"Really? Seems like a waste. Having cute pixies sell things at stalls are usually good marketing tactics. It's different from the normal just talking with players."

Some of his words caught Yui's interest, causing her to ask out loud. "Marketing?"

The shuffling of feet and display items being knocked around rang up behind them.

"Wait! I'm here, here." The stall owner took a breath before continuing. "Welcome to Siegfried's general stall! Can I help you with something?"

The Sylph brushed off the shopkeeper without a beat and responded back, "Thanks, but I was just talking with this pixie here. I've got to get going."

Turning on his heels, he made a quick exit down another street, leaving behind a disappointed shop owner and a confused girl.

"Figures…" Siegfried whispered under his breath. "Hey."

Catching the pixies attention, Yui looked over her shoulder at the stall owner.

"You're a navigation pixie. What are you doing sitting at my stall? Who's your master, where's the player you're supposed to be helping?" Siegfried put his elbows on his counter and leaned in to study the 'ownerless' pixie carefully.

"Uhh, about that…" Yui started and trailed off weakly with a nervous giggle and a blush.

Siegfried's eyes went wide and his face took on a curious look with his mouth set in a line. "A navigation pixie without a player? That's a first." Siegfried arm went up to scratch his jaw idly. "The devs could tell us when they add stuff like dynamic AI. Anyway, what did that guy say to you? The one who left." Siegfried not really sure on what to expect from this free pixie.

Yui figured the guy meant no harm and just wanted to know, so she decided to tell him. "Oh, he said, 'Pixies selling things usually bring in customers.' He said something about 'marketing' and walked away."

Siegfried backed away from Yui and tapped his chin in thought. "Marketing pixie, huh." Looking back at Yui, he had to admit that the guy had a point. He wasn't going to lose anything on this question, so he might as well ask it.

"Little pixie, what's your name?"

"Yui, sir!" Yui gave him a peppy salute in return. Siegfried mentally put that on the list of the cutest things he saw in his life.

"Well then, Yui. Are you doing anything now?"

Yui thought about it, she didn't have anything to do roaming the streets of Yggdrasil. "Not really."

Siegfried shot Yui a warm smile and asked the question. "Did you want to help this stall owner for a bit?"

* * *

"Siegfried's General Stall, all your needs in one place. Herbs, potions, repair powder and more. Welcome, everybody!" Yui bowed respectfully as she finished her advertisement. More accurately, she was bowing toward the crowd of at least a hundred people now swarming Siegfried's stall. All of them eating every single sales pitch she threw out like candy.

"Is that a pixie working for the stall? She's so cute!"

"Now I can see why people have pixies, they're helpful and adorable!"

"Siegfried's stall? If half his products are as good as the pixie selling it, then he can't be that bad a merchant!"

"Now that you mention it, I could use a herb or two in my pack…"

Yui stood on a stand of boxes in front of Siegfried's stall. Siegfried gave her one sales pitch to attract customers. When she asked what she should do if that one didn't grab customers, he told her to do whatever she thinks moves a crowd. He clearly hadn't been aware he was talking to the former Sword Art Online emotional counseling AI. Once Yui got on her makeshift pedestal and watched the reactions of passerby's, it didn't take her long to amass a crowd. Even Yui didn't need to be told that things people considered 'cute' or 'adorable' made anybody giddy. After putting on her best smile, the crowds came running.

At this point, the line of players Siegfried had to serve was enormous. Even the other merchants of the marketplace stopped their sales to see why the crowd gathered. But, this would be more business than he'd ever see in a long time. It was bite the bullet and reap the profits, or just give up. With a sideways glance, he saw Yui smiling and talking with the customers she brought.

'_Nah. Giving up and just sending the crowd away wouldn't be fair to my new helper._'

In the longest hour Siegfried has ever known, the customer in front of him would be the last for the day.

"Thank you, come again."

"No man, thank you. I would have kept passing this stand if I didn't see it for myself. You run a tight shop."

Siegfried's tired eyes looked over to see Yui taking pictures with the customers he already served.

"Thanks, but it wasn't all me."

Meanwhile, Yui entertained the last few people as they took their last few pictures.

"Hey, these caps turned out great. Hope we see you around again, Yui-chan!"

Yui sent them a wave and a smile as they left. "Thank you! Come again!"

With the last of the customers gone, Siegfried decided it was time to wind down and count up his profits.

"Hey, Yui-san." Yui turned her attention to Siegfried calling her. "Come here." With a short hop and a flutter, she jumped from her spare box podium to the counter.

"Yes, Siegfried-san?"

Siegfried crossed his arms and leaned back casually. "Thanks to you, it was a busy day." And in the next second, he had the biggest grin on his face. "That means you did a great job out there. And a great job gets a great reward."

Yui's face lit up in surprise. "R-reward? No! That's fine!"

Siegfried held up his hand to stop Yui from saying anything more. "No, good work, means good reward. And even though you say you don't belong to a player, I know you have to. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. So even though you can't accept the reward without an inventory, just tell me where to send it for you." Finished with his speech, Siegfried smiled as he waited for Yui's response.

Yui decided to give in, it was easier to just accept the reward than argue about it back and forth. Flying up, she landed on Siegfried's shoulder. "Alright. You should write this down Siegfried-san."

"Huh? Oh! Right." With a swipe, Siegfried went into his menu and spawned a note and paper.

Yui leaned in and whispered into Siegfried's ear. Writing down the last letter, Yui surprised him by jumping off and starting to fly off.

"Thank you for letting my help your stall. I need to get going. Make sure not to lose that address!" Making a quick break for it, she flew off down the street while Siegfried uttered a weak, "Wait!"

Siegfried watched as his new friend and temporary business companion leave in a hurry. He looked once more at the address written on his note and sighed. "Hope she got the address right." Siegfried decided he more than earned his break for the day, bringing up the console for his stall. He checked 'Closed' and made it official.

* * *

Hotei couldn't help glancing from the table and back to his hand. The Pooka did this so many times in this one game, he swear he'd be able to recite the cards from five hands ago. Every time he checked, his head would go down at his cards, back up to look at the table, back down in his cards, table, cards-

"Hotei, if you wouldn't mind. Your decision is holding up the game, now if you could hurry so I can take your money."

"S-shut up Fang!" This put Hotei in even more of a bind than normal. Now his friends were putting him on a time limit. Hands shaking, queasiness rising, ready to blurt out the first words racing through his mind. His mouth opened-

"Psst, hey."

Before he could even utter the word, there was a voice in his head. The anxiousness is getting to him, he was going certifiably insane. He was fine playing card games for in-game money with his friends, but if he was going to lose his mind, it wasn't worth it. Would he be institutionalized? He can't be insane, he can't!

"Psst."

Hotei instantly calmed down when he realized it wasn't in his head. He was hearing the hissing from his shoulder in his right ear. Turning his head, he saw a pixie sitting on his shoulder and swinging her legs. How did he not feel that before?

"When Fang was making his bet, he tapped the table after putting his coins in. He's bluffing."

"Wha?"

"Heh! Looks like you got a friend there Hotei." The Imp known as Fang had his foot pushing against the table, even though the bartender made it clear he didn't want anyone's feet on his clean tables, and balanced his chair. The dark purple hair that reached his back spilled off the chair and hung free. He had this permanent smirk on his face that never seemed to leave.

"Is that a navigation pixie? I know that players usually buy those, never saw them choose a player." His other friend, a Leprechaun, had glasses, neat blond hair, and spoke in a calculating tone. Seemingly unapproachable, though he seemed nice enough, his face set in a sincere and harmless smile.

"Pfft! Doesn't matter Daeron. Unless he can play poker as well as he attracts random strangers, this game is done."

Hotei looked between both of his friends and back at his cards. He couldn't shake the feeling that maybe the fairy on his shoulder was right. Yui leaned in once more.

"Remember, Fang is just trying to scare you."

This was crazy, he was randomly going to listen to an AI entity programmed into the game trying to guide him in poker. He had thoughts this wouldn't be the last crazy thing that would happen this game. With nothing left to lose, he put whatever coins he could muster in the pot.

"All in…"

Daeron adjusted his glasses and dropped his smile, fixing his friend with a discerning stare. "Hotei, are you sure? We'll give you the opportunity to drop out, that is the last of your savings anyway."

Hotei swallowed the sickness from how nervous he was and managed a choked out. "Y-yeah. I think…I'm good."

Fang put his foot down and actually seemed genuinely interested in the game for once. "I never thought we'd actually see Hotei be so bold as to go all in!" Fang's hand creeped up on the table and tapped it twice, exactly like Yui said.

'Tapping on the table from my bet?'

"Alright, everyone turn their cards face up, it's time to deal the flop." Daeron grabbed the deck they were playing with and threw out the first three cards. Hotei was so nervous that he couldn't bear watching the cards being put down. Instead he looked away at this pixie choosing to help him. She wasn't worried about this at all, smiling away at the game being played at the table and kicking her legs, care-free.

"The turn." No matter what, Hotei resisted the urge to watch the hand being played. He already lost, he knew it, and not even this random pixie could help mend his terrible poker skills.

"And the river." And pain. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he lost the game. Fang might as well start gloating now.

"Wow, Hotei, you definitely won this hand." Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Hotei's eyes snapped open while his head whipped straight at the table. He took the time to look at his own hand, which he already memorized, and compare it to everyone else's cards.

'_Daeron had a three of a kind, Fang had…high card?_'

Everything Hotei knew turned out to be a lie. For the first time in his life, virtual or otherwise, he made a risky move that actually paid off. The pixie was right, he was bluffing. Fang went back to leaning his chair back and balancing it on two legs. His usually cocky smile replaced by a grumpy frown. He was fuming.

Daeron adjusted his glasses again as he examined the table. "Hotei, you had a straight. That was a brilliant play!"

Impossible. Hotei looked to the side at his new companion yet again. This time, the pixie caught him and shot back a smile and a giggle.

"Hey! That's nothing. A once in a lifetime fluke. How about we play a few more hands, then he can put his Yrd where his mouth is." Fang's cocky smile returned, as he dropped his chair back down and challenged Hotei.

Hotei ran one of his hands through his messy brown hair and glanced once again at his new fairy companion. Yui started to speak again when she sensed his doubt.

"Keep going, it's time you won a few hands."

The Pooka had no reason to doubt how useful his small friend had been. Maybe it was time for him to turn his losing streak around. With one last deep breath, Hotei spoke up.

"Alright, deal one more hand."

* * *

"Two Pairs? Try Four-of-A-Kind, suckers!"

Hotei revealed his hand to the dismay his two friends at the table. A few hands ago and Hotei would be timidly celebrating this kind of victory. This new-found feeling of winning and pride made him want to gloat endlessly. Now he can see why Fang was always this confident and cocky. He knew how good this felt.

Speaking of Fang, his Imp friend celebrated his friend's recent luck by banging his head against the table repeatedly. Daeron had taken his glasses off in disbelief a hand or two ago. Now he silently rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out how his shy friend turned into a ruthless card shark. The game had become so intense that they even drew a few spectators. Most of them rooting for Hotei every time a winning hand came up.

"How, pray tell, did you get so good at poker Hotei? That pixie that's sitting on your shoulder, she has to have some hand in it!" Daeron pointed and accused. Hotei sat there with an innocent grin as Yui sat on his shoulder. Yui was sipping from a straw the perfect size for her in a half done deep red drink.

"Her? She's just my good luck charm! Nothing more. Nothing less." Yui stopped drinking long enough to shoot each of them a disarming smile.

"Yep!" The Leprechaun and his Imp friend were not convinced. Fang decided to sit there with his head on the table while Daeron still had questions.

"But, you bought her a Mango Sunrise and a Triple Berry Supreme she's drinking right now! It's not normal to buy drinks for a good luck charm unless she's pulling favors for you."

Hotei casually rolled his eyes at Yui as she went back to sipping at her drink. "Now Daeron, I have absolutely no idea why you would have that thought. She's simply a good luck charm. She was just a little thirsty. Why can't I get my thirsty good luck pixie a drink? Now come on, deal the next hand."

Yui watched excitedly for the next hand. The few people watching did the same while carrying their own side conversation. She couldn't help but hear them share their thoughts

"This guy is really getting into the game, right?"

"Yeah, they've been going on for at least an hour now. It's only around 5 now right?"

Five? If it was anywhere around five, than that would mean…

When Yui leaned into ask Hotei, he had been busy shuffling around his playing money.

"Hotei-san. Hotei-san! What time is it now?"

When he realized Yui was asking him a question, his hand stopped played with his money and swiped to check the system clock.

"Eh, seems about…" Yui didn't even wait and checked the numbers for herself.

_5:24 P.M_

"Ah! It's late, I have to get going!" Yui hopped up from her sitting perch and stood on Hotei's shoulder.

"Wait, what?"

Yui dusted herself off and quickly uttered something. "Thank you for letting me help you Hotei-san, I need to go home. Goodbye!" Yui didn't wait for a response, jumping off and quickly making a break for the door.

"You can't stay for a little more? The game is almost-" She was gone before Hotei could even squeeze out one more word. "-finished." Hotei eyes dropped from the door and slowly back over to the table where Fang and Daeron gave him nothing but a death glare.

"So…one more hand?"

* * *

Yui hurried through the Yggdrasil streets, she should have watched the time better. They could be home at any moment. That's the last thing that she needed. Both of them coming home to an empty house meant they'd worry, and if they found her? Being virtually grounded for life was not an option.

Yui's turns led her back home. Six minutes wasn't a bad time for someone as small and in a hurry as she was. Thankfully, the inn didn't change at all. The window she left open was still the same.

'_Yes!_'

Yui almost got carried away with celebration until the fact that she had a time limit reared its ugly head. With the last bits of her energy, Yui flew up and into the window, turning into her human form, skidding to a halt on her feet.

She made it.

Opening the door to her bedroom, she peeked slowly into the main room. Nobody in sight, she probably made too good a run. Yui opened the door and walked into the room, toward the only seats in the room. Sitting herself down on the couch, she suddenly noticed how comfortable it was. There she sat and wondered how long it would take for Mama and Papa to log on. Their school had to have let out not too long ago.

_Yawn._

Both made absolutely sure to make time for Yui every day, either five minutes or five hours. If the other was busy, at least one of them would come on to see her. The more she leaned back into the couch, the more comfortable and warm it got. They would be home soon.

_Yaaawwwn._

But who knows when that would be? Yui decided that lying down and waiting for them there wouldn't be a bad idea. They couldn't possibly be that long. Until then, she'd be here. On the most comfortable, inviting, warm couch in the world. They wouldn't be that long…

* * *

A flash of blue and black zoomed past the people roaming the streets. Politely, and sometimes impolitely, pushing through the crowded streets in a hurry. A girl's voice, clearly tired from the effort of running, caught the attention of people they passed.

"Really Kirito-kun? Who falls asleep standing up in their own room?" The Spriggan fired back almost immediately.

"I can't help it! School and life is really tiring lately." Asuna did her best to sigh while running, which just sounded like a deep breath.

"Staying up late isn't healthy for you Kirito-kun. If you taking a nap is going to make us miss seeing Yui, I'll personally come to your house and put you to bed myself."

Kirito couldn't help smirking at that comment. "You know, I wouldn't really mind that!"

Asuna, now realizing what her comment could really mean, flushed completely crimson and answered back. "S-shut up, you know what I meant!"

The couple came to a halt only when they reached the door to their rented home. Catching their breath, Asuna grabbed hold of the door and pushed it open. When they looked inside, they found it surprisingly quiet. Kirito noted this to Asuna.

"That's strange, shouldn't she be up and coming to greet us at the door by now?"

Asuna nodded toward him. "Yeah, just a bit strange." Entering the room, the two searched the room before checking the bedrooms. So when Kirito found Yui sleeping peacefully on the couch, it was an adorable surprise.

"Hey, Asuna." Kirito called for Asuna in a slightly hushed tone, motioning her to come see what he found. Circling around the couch, Asuna's face lit up with a smile at their daughter's state.

"I guess she's been tired for most of the day. She's too precious."

"Yeah, but I have to wake her up now." Kirito reached out and gently shook her shoulder. Yui's eyes slowly opened to her two favorite players. Greeting them with a smile and cheer.

"Papa! Mama!"

"Hey, how's my little girl." Kirito hand reached up and ruffled Yui's head, Yui shook off the hand with a laugh.

"Fine, Papa, fine!"

Asuna's smile grew from watching their back and forth. She decided to ask Yui something before she forgot. "Yui-chan, are you hungry?"

Yui looked over to Asuna and answered with an even bigger smile. "Yeah!"

Asuna held out her hand to Yui, Asuna helped her daughter off the couch. "Let's go make something then, okay?"

"Sure!"

Kirito watched them head off to the kitchen. He sat down on the couch and noticed the newspaper placed on the table in front of him.

'_I haven't kept up with in-game news lately._'

Picking up the virtual print, he skimmed over most of the filler stories and looked once at the attached pictures. He had to go back for a picture that caught his eye, nearly scrolling past it. Once he saw what made the picture so familiar, he immediately jumped up from his seat and shouted for Asuna.

"Asuna! Could come here again? Quick!"

Asuna came up to Kirito who passed off the newspaper with complete shock.

"This picture."

Kirito pointed out the picture to her. She had to only look at it for one second before she saw what he did. The newspaper had a picture of a line-up of players gathered around a stack of boxes in front of a stall the owner was busy working. In the middle of the players happily posing, on the stacked boxes, was Yui.

_Bang! Bang!_

A sudden knock at the door interrupted them.

"Asuna, were you expecting any company today?"

"No. Were you Kirito-kun?"

Kirito shook his head no, both of them immediately headed for the front door. Opening it, they found a Pooka with messy brown hair holding a package.

"Uhh, hey…" He started off nervously, when they didn't slam the door in his face, he took it as his cue to continue.

"Uh, right! This is the residence of a certain navigation pixie? Small, giggly, long black hair?" Kirito turned to Asuna, her face was just as confused as his.

"That depends." Kirito spoke up.

"Well, if it is, your pixie really helped me last night. Without her help, I would have never been able to win the money I did from my friends."

Asuna's brow shot up. "Money?"

"Yeah! Turns out your pixie is really good at judging what others do. With her help, I basically swindled my friends in poker."

Now it was Kirito's turn. "Poker?"

"She really helped me gain a new grasp for the game. Now, in my off-time, I'm winning against all kinds of new challengers. I just wanted to come by and say thanks with this." The Pooka opened his inventory menu and summoned a small gold emblem the size of a coin. "I won this off another player in a card game. I…really have no uses for it. So I thought, 'Hey, maybe if I ask around and find out where that pixie went, this could be a good little memento.' Then I ended up here." He handed over the emblem to Kirito, who accepted it feeling just as confused as five minutes ago.

"Tell her that it's from 'Hotei-san', she'll know." The Pooka almost got ready to leave when he realized he was still holding the package. "Oh! This was placed at the foot of your door too, it was sent to your address. Don't worry! I didn't open it or anything. After winning all that poker money, I'm not THAT desperate." Hotei handed the package to Asuna and gave them a weak and nervous chuckle. Asuna and Kirito gave him a threatening glare.

"Okay…right. My joke didn't go over so well. I'll be off, I guess." Hotei walked off as fast as he could, trying not to look obviously embarrassed, but failing.

"That was awkward." Kirito said as he studied the emblem.

"I wonder what's in here." Asuna carefully opened the box to find a pouch with a note attached. Kirito peered over her shoulder to look at the contents.

"Go ahead, read it."

Asuna pulled the note off the pouch and began to read.

_Yui,_

_This was for all the work you did at my stall. Thanks to your cheerful advertising, I have a few repeat customers that actually like my product! Since you gave me your address, I saw no reason not to reward you for your help. Here's a pouch filled with part of the profits from the day. If you ever wanted to come advertise for my stall again, you're always welcome. I'll make sure to get you a proper advertiser stand instead of some old boxes next time._

_Thanks a lot,_

_Siegfried_

For a while, Asuna and Kirito had absolutely no words for this new development. Putting the note next to the pouch and closing the box, she gently placed the package down and looked back at Kirito. For a minute, they just stared at each other in silence. They nodded at each other and the next second after they cried out in unison.

**"YUI!"**

* * *

**A/N:** That's the chapter! Now tune in 37 days later when I post the next chapter! I'm kidding, he hopes. I noticed alot of people like_(love)_ Yui, so how about a Yui-centric chapter! The only problem I really had was trying to write a rebellious little A.I. Had to make her smart, but not too smart or she'd lose her childlike adorableness. Can't make her too smug considering she's basically a little angel. Writing in character is like walking a tightrope. Sure, it's a huge thrill, but you're still balancing on 4 inches of thread. I also had a few ideas of what Yui could have done on her day out. But some of them just seemed too dangerous or cliché, so they were out. This chapter was just a big ball of trouble! Bleh.

As for the upcoming chapters, I dunno. I just don't! I mean, I have a few ideas, but I'm essentially just winging/freestyle these chapters. Which doesn't seem very efficient, but...eh. I'm only one casual writer making this stuff, have mercy.

Other than that, I hit over 1000 views on this story. That...is plain awesome to be getting that kind of attention. To my reviewers and followers, I also appreciate your support so much. (Bash-senpai has noticed me, :D) Please, everyone who likes this story, I ask that you stick around. I'll try and get this done. I still have 96 chapters or so to go. And hopefully they won't ramble on for 7000+ words like this did. So, please, **R&amp;R**. More story to come.


	5. Contrast

**A/N****:**Aha! See, told you I would be better with updating this story, he says now and then fails with later chapters. Once the idea got in my head, I couldn't stop until I got it down in type. Mission accomplished I guess. Hope everybody enjoys the chapter. While I was writing, it seemed like an idea that was better in my head, not exactly good on paper. If this chapter is a bit of a flop, I expected it so...eh!

On that depressing bombshell, straight through to the next chapter!

* * *

100 Snapshots

5 – Contrast

The cold autumn wind that tumbled through the streets didn't seem to let up. A lone walker snatched one side of her pink fluffy coat in hand and pulled it tight against her body.

_'Geez, because of that long summer the fall is already freezing._'

Rika walked the road of the high-end neighborhood with phone in one hand and part of her fur-lined dull pink coat in the other. Not too long ago, she and Asuna had been texting back and forth. With the few days they had on break from school. It turns out everybody in their group of friends were busy. Silica was apparently busy pet sitting for a neighbor and friend of the family. Agil was always busy managing the bar. Klein, shockingly, has taken to his work instead of slacking for the week. That left the peppy blacksmith and vice commander with nothing to do. So Asuna invited her to her house while her parents were out for the day.

Rika excitedly tore the first clothes she saw out of the closet and grabbed a coat, thrilled to actually be doing something today. Then she stepped outside and felt the twenty degree fall weather and winds from hell. While she walked, Rika kicked herself for not checking the weather. Then about halfway, she received another text from Asuna that she talked to and invited Kazuto. Rika thought that it'd be fine, the more the merrier. But couldn't help feeling awkward as the third wheel, which went double with Kazuto around. Rika found herself outside of the Yuuki house after not too long. Walking past the front gate and up to the front door. She breathed on her slightly numb hand and rapped on the door, which opened almost immediately.

"Hey, As-AH!"

She almost unconsciously uttered a greeting before she realized what exactly answered the door. All that she knew is that it was blindingly white and scary. Kazuto stood there at the door, expressionless before he broke out into a wide smile and answered cheerfully with,

"Hey, Liz!"

Rika's face froze in disbelief, eye twitching slightly as they studied this person that clearly wasn't Kazuto from bottom to top. White long sleeve, faded blue jeans, the only piece of clothing that had even a little black were his sneakers, still mostly white. This person's face looked exactly like her friend. The excessively happy smile on his face was more unsettling than endearing though.

"K-Kirito?"

His hand went to his pocket while the other casually scratched the back of his neck.

"I got here a few minutes earlier. You aren't late, don't worry. Come on in!"

Kazuto stepped to the side and motioned for her to come in. Rika, slightly confused, walked slowly in until Kazuto could shut the door. She took off her coat and shoes, leaving them at the door. Kazuto started walking back toward the living room, Rika followed behind him.

"Hey Asuna! Liz is here!"

She expected her best friend to yell something back through the house. Everything was quiet except for the TV she heard ahead. Looking back at the person she was following, curiosity was killing her.

"Hey, Kirito!"

"Hm?"

He turned back over his shoulder to give her his attention.

"What's with your clothes? I didn't know you had colors other than black."

Kirito's face lit up in surprise and he went slightly red with embarrassment.

"Oh, that. Everything else was in the wash today. And the rest weren't really warm enough for today."

Rika thought that answer was fine, but the fact Kirito had anything else other than gray and black messed with her.

They came up to the living room where Rika could see the top of Asuna's head on the couch, fixed to the TV in front of her. Kazuto leaned against the back of the couch and lightly tapped Asuna on the shoulder.

"Hey, Asuna. Rika is here."

Asuna jumped a little and turned around to greet her guest. That's when Rika got her second surprise for the day. Asuna's face was the exact opposite of her usual bubbly personality. Instead her face was set in a bored straight line. Rika also noticed the wool sweater she had on wasn't a crimson red, white, or any other bright color. It was grey leaning on deep black.

"Sorry guys, I guess this show was really interesting."

Rika almost sank to the floor in shock. Her voice sounded unusually reserved and calm. Kazuto's voice at this point sounded like the only thing close to Asuna's original one. And that's when she connected the dots..

'_Kirito is wearing white and sounds cheerful. Asuna is wearing dark clothes and sounds ten years wiser._'

Rika burst out with, "Who are you and what have you done to my friends."

"Huh?" "Hm?"

Kazuto and Asuna stared in confusion at their friend's outburst. Kirito being the one to speak up first in his weirdly cheerful tone.

"Lisbeth. Are you okay?"

Asuna added in her own dull question.

"Yeah, what did you mean by that?"

Rika looked between the two at least fifty times. They completely swapped. Clothes, manners, even their personalities. Now that she noticed, it was getting harder to not bring it up. That and her reaction toward them started scaring her friends. Shaking her head a few times and slapping her forehead, she gave them an answer.

"I'm-I'm fine. I guess the cold weather is getting to me is all."

The smile on Kazuto's face returned and he beamed at Rika.

"Alright! Let me get some drinks for everyone, then."

Kazuto walked off into the kitchen where the sounds of cabinets and the fridge being opened echoed. He called out from the kitchen.

"Tea or soda or what?"

Asuna still staring at the show on the TV weakly shouted.

"Tea!"

"Tea is fine for me too!" Rika added, walking around and sitting next to Asuna on the couch while they waited for their drinks.

Rika finally had a good look at Asuna. A black t-shirt underneath the dark grey sweater she saw before. The sweater led to a lighter grey skirt with black tights underneath. The one thing that wasn't black about her outfit today, the comfortable looking white socks on her feet.

Other than that, personality wise she appeared more withdrawn and brooding. Absorbed in whatever was on TV and not talking with her best friend.

'_It's like she's a completely different person._'

The two sat in silence, the TV and Kazuto making the most noise out of everything in the house. Rika twiddled her thumbs slightly, looking back at Asuna's face every now and again. Asuna seemed forever glued to the show.

'_I can't take this._'

Rika cleared her throat and decided to start a conversation.

"So…Why are your parent's out of the house today?"

Asuna's face perked up, finally remembering she wasn't the only one in the house anymore.

"Ah. Well, my father had something to do today. Which was really lucky because my mother happened to have business around wherever he was going. That's when I decided to invite you guys over."

Rika noticed how incredibly vague and to the point that was. She tried to change the topic to something a little more interesting.

"What were we going to do? Sitting around and talking might get boring after a while if it's just us."

Asuna's eyes darted away in thought and back. "I think Kirito-kun mentioned watching a few movies maybe?" Asuna paired this with a lazy shrug, earning another confused look from her brunette friend.

'_This is too weird. She doesn't even look interested in what's happening. Maybe it's-_'

Rika's thoughts were interrupted when a tray complete with large glasses of tea, snacks and a few canned drinks shoved in front of her face. She jumped back from the scare while Asuna was barely fazed. She was so busy trying to get Asuna to open up that they couldn't hear him come back from the kitchen.

"Tea is done. The cookies are Asuna's though. I grabbed a few snacks and drinks so we don't have to keep getting up so much."

Rika breathed a sigh of relief hearing that Asuna was in charge of anything related to cooking.

'_At least they didn't swap talents. I'd probably be eating charred cookie if Kirito tried anything._'

Kazuto walked around the couch, placing the tea tray on the coffee table and walking to the TV. He picked up the remote and clicked a button on a compact box, bringing it to life with a blue glow. Tossing the remote to Rika, she nearly dropped in a panic.

"Why are you so concerned about us getting up exactly?"

Kazuto looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Because…" He started as he turned back to a small bag in front of the TV stand. Pulling out a stack of DVD's and putting them next to the tea tray. "It's movie marathon night!"

* * *

They were about halfway through the first movie they decided on. Out of the stack of movies he brought, this and another were romantic comedies. Kazuto idea to watch nothing but action movies and horror got quickly shot down by the fact he stood outnumbered two to one. So instead of cheesy mind numbing romance movies, they met halfway. Though Rika found it difficult to focus on the movie after the first fifteen minutes. How her two friends were acting during the movie interested her.

Every time the movie made a joke, Rika found herself staring out the corner of her eye. They sat close together, not exactly cuddling, but if either of them moved an inch they would be right in the other's lap. What Rika did notice was how different each of them reacted. Kazuto, opposed to any movie with 'romance' in its name, chuckled from time to time. Asuna wasn't as giggly as her boyfriend, only smiling when she would hear a funny joke. At one time she saw Asuna laugh a little, but that was rare.

Rika had been so focused on her friends that the movie ending crept up on her. As the credits rolled, she picked up the remote and hit the stop button. Next to her, she heard the crack of idle bones and saw Kazuto stretching.

"That was surprisingly good. Now it's time for the good stuff though!"

The energetic swordsman leaped off the couch and picked up the movie he chose. Rika had trouble remembering what it was they picked. All she knew was that he wouldn't shut up about wanting to see the Sci-fi Kung-Fu movie until she and Asuna gave in. Speaking of Asuna, Rika turned to see the oddly quiet Asuna shift around in her seat. Bringing up her legs and finally deciding to sit back cross-legged.

Rika turned back when she heard the movie start-up. She saw Kazuto run back toward the couch, jumping back on the space next to Asuna and grinning.

"The movie is starting guys! This is going to be awesome!"

Rika couldn't look at her friend without saying he looked like a child hopped up on candy.

"You know, I'm starting to think you brought this movie on purpose Kirito."

"SUUSH!" Kazuto quickly silenced his friend and turned back eagerly staring down the widescreen. To his side, Asuna shook her head and rolled her eyes at the scene, focusing on the movie again.

Rika put her elbow up on the couch, resting her head on her hand. Her face openly showing how offended she was.

"Wow, rude." She whispered to no one in particular, her friends already under the spell of the movie. Realizing that looking offended wasn't going to help; she gave up and tried to get lost in the film instead.

About one hour in, she gave up and decided this was the most stereotypical thing she saw. Master teaches a young trainee in martial arts and futuristic weapons. Master gets murdered. Trainee goes on a trail of revenge leaving behind a body count of aliens and humans. It was the trainee's evil sister all this time, blah blah blah. Now that she wasn't paying attention to the movie, she couldn't help but study her two friends again.

Hearing crunching sounds, she turned to find Kazuto with a bowl of popcorn he had on the tea tray. Even though he had probably watched this movie a million times, he leaned on the edge of the couch and munched away. Asuna was like a statue, watching the movie expressionless and curled up in her sweater.

'_These two are so weird today. Kirito's excitement is just creepy. But Asuna is like miles away._'

This went on for a bit, after a popcorn bowl devoured and all the tea gone since last movie, they moved to draining soda cans. The movie ended with the trainee's revenge complete and him taking a new student under his wing.

"So!"

Kazuto pointed at the screen and looked at girls expecting a response.

Rika shrugged in response. "It was ok, cliché, but ok."

"It was fine." That tone didn't sound convinced. Then again, it was hard to tell when Asuna sounded like anything now. Exhaling, Kazuto got up and walked over to change to the next movie.

"I don't want to do this, but let's watch the other comedy one." Dragging himself to the DVD player, he swapped out the movies. In no time, the movie was on-screen, and everything got quiet again. Rika tried watching the movie, but she couldn't get into that. Trying to figure out why her friends were so radically different today got boring too. Having seen all there was to see from hyper Kirito and withdrawn Asuna.

Instead she just sat there in silence, not really paying attention to anything. She thought spending the day with friends would be a good waste of time. Now she wasn't so sure. Sitting there, all she could do was try to enjoy the movie. While she tried her eyelids dropped and she had to will herself to stay awake. A few more times this happened. Her last thoughts blaming the five cans of soda from before when everything went dark.

* * *

"..ey!"

Rika slowly opened her heavy eyes at the sound of a voice. To find Kazuto's face dangerously close to hers.

"Hey! Liz. Wake up now."

"WAH!"

With a cry, Rika shrunk herself against the back of the couch. She didn't exactly mind the fact it was Kazuto waking her up. Rather it was that he invaded her personal space.

"The movie ended a long time ago, Asuna and I didn't want to wake you up. So we let you sleep."

"Huh?"

Bringing a hand up, she rubbed her heavy eyes and looked around at her surroundings. From behind her, she saw Asuna come from another room. She guessed Asuna was coming back from the bathroom. Asuna waved to her with no real enthusiasm.

"It's getting late, but we have one more time for another movie. Did you want to stay?"

Rika's tired mind debated staying for the last movie. However, when her common sense woke up, it screamed at her to come back when her friends were normal.

"Mmm, nah. I think I'm fine. I should head home now." Trying to wake up her sluggish body, Rika picked herself up off the couch and stumbled to the front door with Kazuto in tow. Shrugging on her coat and slipping on her shoes. She waved at Kazuto and Asuna. The two waved back and immediately headed back to the living room. Turning back around, Rika had her hand on the doorknob. Her mind screamed at her once more, stopping her from turning the knob completely.

'_Now's your chance Liz._'

The hand on the door went instead to her coat pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Her fingers took on a mind of their own and swiped the way to her 'camera' application. Doing a complete pivot and forgetting her manners, Rika walked back into the living room, calling out to the two that were standing near the TV.

"Hey guys!"

When the two turned around, Rika took the picture immediately and without missing a beat, pivoted again and speed walked for the door. She didn't even wait for them to yell for or stop her. Rushing through the door and stepping out on the front steps, Rika brought up the picture and stared.

The couple caught off guard had two priceless expressions of shock. Kazuto's was the standard 'deer-in-headlights' expression with his eyes wide and mouth closed in a small frown. Asuna's face was slightly scarier, one eyebrow arched, half-lidded eyes, and her mouth hung open in a permanent utterance of 'Eh?' Rika's tired thoughts wandered, but they agreed on one thing about today as she memorized the photo.

'_It's gotta be the clothes._'

* * *

**A/N:**Yeah, the chapter was basically me questioning, 'What if they swapped personalities.' Like I said, seemed good in thought, not sure how it turned out on paper. This Liz/Kirito/Asuna chapter was originally supposed to be a Silica chapter I have the idea down for. Guess that'll wait for next chapter! Recently finished reading the Fairy Dance arc of the LN too. Now I get to look forward to reading Caliber and the feels trip that is Rosario.

So until then, **R&amp;R**!


	6. Christmas

**A/N:**I still can't believe the series is done! To be honest, Rosario was just as good as the LN counterpart. The entirety of SAO II is beautiful. It really is up there with the original wonder of the Aincrad arc. Maybe I should get done reading the rest of the LN's. Maybe I should find new animes. I dunno. But what I will be doing. Is probably failing to update this story on time till the day I die. That must count for something.  


But, anyway. IT'S CHRISTMAS. Or the holiday season or what have you. And I'm posting this WAY after Christmas. Now that you made it through the holiday, you can see how the SAO gang celebrated. As a gift, from me to you, have another Snapshots chapter.

* * *

100 Snapshots

6 – Christmas

"Kirito-kun! Stop eating all the cookies"

"I'm sorry you happen to be a good baker!"

Asuna hurriedly tried slapping the treats out of Kazuto's hands as he held a raspberry tart in one hand, a snicker doodle in the other, and had a green icing Christmas tree hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Complimenting me still doesn't change the fact that these are for the party."

Asuna turned back to the table lined with cookies, food and drinks galore. She was fiddling with the former nicely stacked plate of Christmas cookies that Kazuto's greedy hands ruined.

"We could always make more!"

"No, no we really couldn't."

"My house has tons of baking supplies for cookies."

"I want to spend time with friends. Not the stove."

They argued back and forth about this. Asuna and Suguha-and partially Kazuto-planned to have a holiday get-together at the Kirigaya household. Even after Kazuto's initial arguments that they could have just as easily held it at Agil's bar. The girls argued back that the experience wouldn't feel as authentic if they were celebrating the holidays in the middle of a bar downtown. That job was reserved for holiday drunks.

"Fine, be careful though. I can't promise I'll hold myself back." His tone of voice made it sound as if he tried to appear threatening and ominous. Though when Asuna finished with the cookie spread and turned to a stone-faced Kazuto with his black sweater, dark gray jeans, and a deep black and white Santa hat, she couldn't exactly take him seriously.

"Sure, I'll try and hold you back when I'm done laughing at you." She giggled when his dark stare turned into a joking frown.

"You mean I'm not that intimidating?"

Asuna's hands grabbed the sides of Kazuto's face while she leaned in.

"Not in the slightest."

Asuna gave Kazuto a quick peck, turning back to the food display for one last double check. While Kazuto may not seem like he's infected with holiday cheer, Asuna knew him better than anyone. He was definitely excited to see everyone together for Christmas. Though she had to admit he got rather silly around these times. For example, the fact that he told Asuna he wouldn't wear any of the Santa hat's she tried to put on him. Eventually she somehow managed to find one black and white instead of red and white. Kazuto caved and ever since, he wore it every time she came to visit.

The pair heard a few clangs and a swear or two come from within the kitchen, followed by a nervous Suguha carrying a pot.

"Make way!" Suguha rushed to the table and carefully placed the steaming pot on a glass coaster left on the food table. She tore off her oven mitts and threw them near the pot, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Meatballs are done." Kazuto reached for the pot after she said that, but Suguha was quicker, smacking his hands away.

"Agh! Dang, you are just as bad as Asuna, I swear." Kazuto busied himself by rubbing his now red hands. Suguha instead rolled her eyes at her brother and turned away.

"I'll start bringing in the rest of the food that won't burn me."

Suguha stalked back into the kitchen as the doorbell rang.

"Kirito! They're here!"

Asuna hurried to the door in excitement while Kazuto followed, walking, like a 'normal' person.

Grabbing the door handle, Asuna threw open the front door to greet the first guests with a welcoming smile.

"Merry Christmas!" On Kazuto's doorstep stood Keiko, hands filled with present boxes, and Rika, carrying a smaller white box and a small wreath. Both gave their friend huge smiles.

Asuna was ecstatic. "Merry Christmas! Come on in guys. Kirito, take the presents and put them under the tree." Asuna invited them in, Keiko handing Kazuto the presents while Rika put the wreath on Kazuto as if it were a necklace.

"Got this for you by the way, looks like it fits perfectly." Rika shot Kazuto a playful grin that he answered back with a scowl. He walked off to the tree, grumbling silently to the laughs and giggles of the other girls.

Rika clapped once and turned to Asuna to ask, "So, where is 'Wreath Boy's' sister?"

Her question was answered by a thump and groan from the kitchen. Rika placed her hands on her hips and stared at Asuna. "Tsk tsk, Ms. Hostess. Somebody is having trouble and here you are understaffed." Spinning around, Rika started heading for the kitchen herself. "Which is why I'm going to help you."

Asuna reached out and spoke up to try and stop her. "B-but…"

Rika looked back and gave her a wink. "Don't worry. You need it." Asuna gave up as she saw Rika disappear out the room.

After she was gone Asuna turned to Keiko. "You two are too good to me."

Keiko laughed and placed her hand on Asuna's shoulder. "You know she'd probably do this anyway."

Asuna laughed a little and answered back. "Yeah." She perked up, smiling at her again. "Anyway, make yourself at home. I think 'Wreath Boy' needs someone to talk to that isn't me or Sugu."

The smaller girl nodded and headed over to Kazuto arranging the new presents around the tree. The door rang again, startling Asuna, who turned back to the door.

She opened it again to a excited bandana wearing man.

"Wassap', Asuna-chan!"

"Merry Christmas, Klein."

Klein shifted his gift box to give Asuna a one-armed hug. "Merry Christmas!"

Asuna chuckled a bit, giving Klein a few pats on the back. "Little bit too excited."

Klein released her and grabbed ahold of his present box again, grinning. "Nah, I'm just really excited to see my favorite people."

Asuna thought about it for a moment before shooting him a knowing stare. "And, the fact you happen to be off from work for most of the holiday week?"

Klein started laughing and stepped past Asuna into the house. "Mayyybe." He said as he passed by and handed off his present to Kazuto, who had just got done with the last two boxes.

Figuring it would take a while for the next guest to arrive, Asuna went to check on Sugu and Rika with the food. Until the door rang again, causing her to run back.

Outside was Shino, wearing a brown coat, red scarf, and carrying a neatly wrapped gift.

"Ah, I'm glad you could make it. Merry Christmas."

Shino gave Asuna a small smile and answered her.

"Thank you for the invite. Merry Christmas…I got this for you guys." She presented the gift to Asuna as Kazuto came back to the front door. He grabbed the gift and started back for the tree with a sigh.

"Just got done with the last one…"

Asuna turned back to Shino and waved her in. Walking over to the others, Kazuto was busy trying to rearrange the presents after Sinon's arrival while Klein and Keiko 'supervised.'

"You know, you're very diligent about this whole gift arrangement thing when it doesn't really matter."

Kazuto grumbled while he shifted presents. "Yeah, because I'll enjoy trying every present to find the right one when we pass them out."

Klein took another gulp from his glass when the pig-tailed girl next to him noticed what he was drinking.

"Umm, Klein-san. You aren't going to be drinking that all night…will you?"

Klein put his egg-nog down and gave the dragon tamer a few pats on the head. "Don't worry your little head. The only reason why people get drunk off this stuff is because they're light weights. I, however, am a very experienced and capable adult." Taking another drink, Keiko rolled her eyes, looking at Shino with an unamused face and a shake of the head. The spectacled girl agreed with her, copying her 'no' motion.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the door rang again. Asuna rushing to answer it once more with a yell of, "I'll get it!"

Reaching the door, she opened it for the last guest of the night.

"Agil!"

"Hey there, Asuna-san. Quite festive in here, hope I'm dressed for the occasion." Agil looked normal in his dark sweater and winter jacket. But the normal Santa hat he had on was the most noticeable part of his outfit.

"I'm sure you're fine. Come in and give your gift to Kirito."

Agil came in while Asuna closed the door behind her. When Agil handed his present to Kazuto, the boy let out a breath of relief due to the fact he wouldn't need to touch anything gift box related for the rest of the night. At least, not without opening them. With everybody here, the food put out on the table, and gifts around the tree, they could finally start the party. But there was something she wanted to do first.

With everyone gathered around the tree, she drew their attention with a few claps. When it was quiet, she started. "I wanted to thank you guys for coming and bringing gifts too. But before we started eating or opening anything, I figured we'd light the tree first." Nodding to Kazuto, he ran behind the tree and plugged it into the nearby socket.

The multitude of lights turned on at once, shining brightly in a tight spiral cascading down. They helped to highlight the healthy green color of the tree and its branches. Those branches also supported the wide array of ornaments. An array of ornaments of all sizes and colors. Some of them just regular orbs or triangles. Some of them resembling famous characters or icons. Either way, the tree decorated by Kazuto and Suguha-Asuna modestly admitting she helped them-was a breath taking sight. A sight that also signaled the start of the party.

"Alright, let's eat guys!"

The crew swarmed the food table, grabbing a plate and filling it to the brim with whatever caught their eye. The effort they went through to make the food wasn't wasted either. Everyone had plenty of helpings. After they were done eating, they decided to exchange presents. Surprises, jokes, and laughs aplenty were thrown around the Christmas tree.

Kazuto had got up in the middle of it to grab something from the kitchen, but in the end, he watched the group from the entrance. Leaning against one of the walls with a warm smile. Asuna saw him standing there and excused herself, heading to stand next to him.

"We did well, didn't we?"

Kazuto stared as Rika teased and joked with Klein, causing everyone to erupt in laughter, nodding slowly as he watched.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did."

Asuna stepped to the right, leaning her head and placing it on his shoulder. This moment would have been perfect, had she not noticed a suspicious green object out of the corner of her eye. Asuna looked to the ceiling to find a green and white tinged plant dangling above them.

"Hey…Kirito-kun?"

Of course he hadn't noticed yet.

"Yeah?"

"Um, was this here before?"

That question caught his attention.

"Was what here befor-?"

He noticed the mistletoe hung above them and understood Asuna's worry.

"I…actually don't know if that was there."

The two stood in silence underneath the barely swaying mistletoe. Sure they had kissed before, but with their friends close by, the traditional mistletoe kiss was just risky.

"Should we…should we actually…"

"I-I d-d-dunno…" He was stuttering! Kazuto Kirigaya does not stutter!

They were both at a loss of what to do. Kazuto turned to face Asuna, the two simply stood there, unsure.

"They're distracted right now. Maybe, just a quick peck?"

Asuna's face flushed red at this suggestion. "Or we could not. It isn't like we're being forced to."

Kazuto shifted awkwardly while Asuna stood there, watching him. She wasn't going to give in. It was just a stupid plant. A stupid plant!

Asuna couldn't take it anymore, she caved. "Okay. A quick peck. So we can say we did it, I guess."

Kazuto looked back at her and wasn't sure whether or not to smile. Instead he took a nervous quick look at his friends and back to Asuna. When he started to lean in, she followed suit. They closed in slower than agreed. Their faces were barely two inches apart, and then after an agonizing amount of seconds, their lips connected. But, the two found it hard to pull away after one second, then five, then ten. Their 'quick peck' went on longer than expected. What finally broke them apart was when they heard a camera snap sound.

Jumping apart, they looked around in a panic to find the source. Kazuto found it first, silently pointing it out to Asuna. Rika lazily hidden behind a wall, showing the picture on her phone to a giggling Suguha.

"See, told you they wouldn't be able to resist the mistletoe. Glad I hid it in that box of chocolates."

Kazuto noticed Asuna literally steaming from falling for her trick. "Liz!"

"Hm? Uh oh!"

Rika started to run when she heard her nickname yelled. Asuna wasn't far behind, chasing Rika in circles through the living room, even upstairs for the photo.

The rest of them laughed as they watched the scene play out before them, Kazuto included. Klein would have laughed more, had he not been curled up on the other side of the couch with an empty glass of egg-nog cuddled to his chest. While the two girls ran through the house to the laughter of the others, Kazuto thought about how well this Christmas went.

'Yeah, we did well.'

* * *

**A/N:** Consider this my very late Christmas present guys. Now wait for about 2 months when I finally get the inspiration to update this again.  


But seriously. I know the Holidays can be both a stressful but rewarding time. And with Christmas down, all we have left is the rowdy blowout that is New Year's. Have fun at the parties, hang out with the family, whatever you do, stay safe and I'll see you guys in 2015. Thanks for a great year readers/followers/reviewers and fanatics. Here's to many more.


	7. Valentine

**A/N**: Haven't updated this fic in years it feels like. And considering the fact I keep apologizing for not updating constantly/consistently, I don't think I can this time. It just isn't fair to my followers for me to say I'll try and update by a certain time, and then not. To those of you who've put up with the long wait time, thanks.

I also have another reason on why I can't exactly say I'll know for sure how often I'll update. THAT reason is a very important one that I'll be covering in the author's note at the bottom. So stick around please. Other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

**100 Snapshots**

7 – Valentine

The servers of ALO appeared a bit lighter than usual, possibly due to the Valentine's Day being today. Flooded with all manner of couples and those who didn't care about the holiday. This included two elves deep within a jungled area of the game.

"You're absolutely sure we couldn't go out for today?"

The Spriggan deftly swiped through his menu as he had done thousands of times before. Hearing the Undine's question he answered, half-focused on organizing everything.

"Yeah, sorry. I had an idea or something planned for today. But getting grounded ruined that."

Asuna's Undine avatar gave a questioning glare at her Spriggan companion as she crossed her arms.

"Grounded? How? That's the first time you mentioned it."

Kirito's fingers stopped as he gave a sigh, remembering how stupid he'd been. Logging in, he met up with Asuna, grabbed the quest and dragged her out here, telling her very little of why they didn't have much time. When he started to explain, his fingers started through the menus again.

"I wanted to get back at Suguha for a little joke she pulled on me not too long ago. So, I snuck into the dojo, found her Kendo equipment, and laced her stick with sneezing powder."

Asuna's curiosity kept her from laughing, she wanted to know how this played out. "Sneezing powder?"

Kirito smiled a bit from the memory while he answered. "Yeah. When she went to go train, the first time she swung her shinai, she couldn't stop sneezing and falling over."

Asuna couldn't stifle a giggle from the mental image she had of a confused sniffling Suguha. "Wow, she figured out it was you?"

Kirito even had trouble not laughing at his own story. "Heh, yeah. I came right out and told her it was me. She chased me for a bit, but when she couldn't catch me, she went to Midori."

His face fell at the end of his sentence. The Undine caught herself from laughing when she realized what was coming "Really? What did she think of the prank?"

"Oba-san? She thought it was hilarious. She even congratulated me, before she grounded me at least." Kirito's face turned into a slight scowl as he closed his menu and began stretching.

Shaking her head at the boy in front of her, she couldn't help sighing and calling him the other nickname reserved purely for him.

"Dummy…and I guess that's why we're here?"

Kirito finished stretching and turned to Asuna. "Yep. Not allowed to see friends and no diving for a week. She wanted to give me a lighter sentence because she really liked the joke, but Suguha insisted."

Something from the previous sentence drew Asuna's attention, mainly the fact that he said 'No dives' yet he was still here in the virtual flesh.

"Wait a minute, Kirito, if she said no dives, how are you here?"

Acting as if nothing were wrong with the situation at hand, he gave Asuna something between a sly and proud smile, and simply told her.

"Borrowing someone's Amuphere."

An eyebrow went up. "Suguha-chan's?"

His smile turned dopey as he scratched the back of his head on reflex. "I don't even wanna think about how mad she'll be if she finds out."

The Undine rolled her eyes and thought about Kirito's reckless attitude. 'He really is a dummy.' The boy in question went back to his menu to check something else, allowing Asuna to stare at him without him noticing. Shrugging mentally, the girl had one last thought before she gave up on scolding him. 'He's not going to see me for a week unless I do some serious bartering with his family. Might as well make the most of it.'

Once Kirito was sure everything was fine, he closed his menu and looked back over to Asuna.

"Is our little stowaway safe and snug?"

Asuna opened a pocket on her uniform to find the pixie form of Yui, peaceful and silently napping.

"She's fine." Closing the pocket again carefully as not to disturb their little guest.

"Are you ready?

With a smile and a nod, Asuna answered back.

"Lead the way."

* * *

On that note, the two started the trek through the thick jungle areas of Alfheim. Any gamer knew that when it came to certain holidays and MMO's, the GM's would always host events of some kind relating to it, no matter how small. VRMMO's and Alfheim were no exception to this. Since virtual reality put people closer to a real life experience, the grand nature of these holiday events inspired players and developers alike.

Besides the several new holiday themed quests and items, you can always rest assured that in every town center, a festival would take place. New NPC's with stands and games, that sense of holiday euphoria that drove people wild, the festivities grew to be not all that different from their real world counter-part. For the ones who either didn't want to participate in the parties, or just cared more about the game, there were still new quests and even bosses to tackle. They were usually still holiday themed, but the call of new equipment and loot was a stronger motivator.

This made all players eagerly await the coming of the next holiday event to see what they come up with for the year. On the other hand, Valentine's Day was completely different from the normal formula. The festival of love had couples crowding the street and cities to an obnoxious amount of pink, red, and white decorations. Soon-to-be couples were made, unstable couples broken, and players looking for love are the usual. For the unfortunate, lonely and bitterer players, there were always quests and unique content to keep them busy. But after the realization that the love-themed quests, bosses, and equipment only reminded them of why they hated the holiday currently, not too many single players remained online for long.

The day got even more unique for Kirito and Asuna. Due to 'unforeseen circumstances', Kirito told Asuna very plainly that they didn't have much time together. Together, they agreed that a date through the town would be a bit time-consuming, and with the amount of couples on now, they felt it wouldn't feel like it was just them. A boss was out of the question. There were Valentine's bosses centered on the idea that a couple could beat them as a bonding experience. But bosses still took too much prep time, even if you were preparing yourself to lose. In the end, they decided a quest would be quick enough and give them plenty of alone time.

Which is why they found themselves, side-by-side, stepping carefully through the wild brush of the trees. The jungle was a very wet and dense area somewhere farther off from Sylph territory. With sloping hills and small rocky ravines dotting the land, as well as trees that prevented anyone from flying straight in. The quest giver was very adamant that whatever he wanted was deep in the jungle. Arguing against an NPC was pretty much a sign of insanity, which is why Kirito and Asuna kept their complaints to themselves as they hiked the land.

They were making good progress, but after a few minutes, the walk was starting to get to them. Reaching a rocky slope in the land they had to climb up a steep bit of land. Kirito, in no time at all, managed to scale it in just a few seconds. Asuna started after him, having a bit of trouble trying to power through it. She almost started to curse the fact that her race's ability was in water instead of on land. Still trying to get a good grip, it was then she noticed the black-gloved hand hovering in front of her face.

"Need a hand? You aren't out here alone you know."

Asuna looked up to a gently smiling Kirito, offering his help. Reaching up, she grabbed onto his hand, feeling him lift her up the remaining portion of the slope.

She let out a breath when she felt her feet back on flat land.

'Hiking, never again.'

Kirito took notice of her sigh and grew a bit worried.

"You alright?"

Asuna looked at Kirito's questioning expression and gave him a convincing smile.

"I'm fine. No need to worry."

The Spriggan shrugged it off. Maybe he was worrying about Asuna a bit too much.

"Alright then, you want to get going then?"

Asuna brushed off a bit of dirt on her armor, giving Kirito a nod.

"Let's get going!"

Kirito stepped off with Asuna taking her own step, she didn't expect to start tripping forward. She saved herself before she fell, trying to find out what tripped her. That was when she realized her arm was being pulled. Kirito forgot to let go of her hand after offering her help. Only until Kirito nearly fell backwards from Asuna trying her hardest not to fall did he notice their interlocked hands.

"Kirito-kun, you dummy, you're still holding my hand!"

Kirito scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and looked away, racking his brain for an excuse.

"Whoops. Uhh…force of habit? Sorry."

Asuna felt his hand start to leave her grasp. As his hand was moving away, she had an idea and reached for it again, grabbing and holding onto it. While Kirito was a bit surprised by the gesture, Asuna caught up to Kirito until they were next to each other.

"It's alright, just try not to walk so fast this time. Let's get going."

"Oh! Yeah, sure."

Once Kirito realized Asuna's plan, they set off again in the direction of the quest objective. They walked along in silence, nothing but the sound of crunching ground and vines below them. The hand-holding incident being the one interesting thing to happen up till now. Kirito's eyes couldn't stay still, constantly darting from the trees, to Asuna next to him and back to the trees. He wanted to scream at himself. This wasn't much of a date, he knew it. Thinking about it even more, he couldn't stop the one word from escaping his mind.

"Sorry."

"Hm?"

Asuna perked up beside him, she didn't really understand what or why he was apologizing, so she stared while waiting for him to explain what his problem was.

"I know you're thinking it. This isn't much of a 'Valentine's Date.' Hiking for miles to complete some quest is the worst idea I've ever come up with so far."

Asuna noticed his mood sour after that comment, complete with scowl. She remembered they were still holding hands. With her own, she gave his a comforting squeeze.

"It's alright, Kirito-kun. The important thing is I'm here with you. That's all that matters to me."

She finished her sentence with a smile, hoping her words got through to him. She saw Kirito's face lighten up a bit from her words.

"You're just saying that."

"No, no I'm not." Asuna reached for his other hand and took it. "I'm being completely honest, I value the time we spend together."

Kirito looked down at their hands, and back up to Asuna. Shaking his head, he kicked himself for not thinking straight.

"I guess I'm acting a bit crazy, I enjoy our time too. I just thought this date is a little bit of a mess." Kirito sighed before continuing with a motivated tone. "Let's keep going, I don't want to spend too much time on this quest."

_**CRACK**_

About to carry on, the two stopped dead in their tracks to the noises of branches cracking.

"You heard that, right?" Kirito asked, any trace of fun from earlier had already left his voice.

_**SKRITT**_

The harsh sounds of nails dragging across tree bark sounded loud through the air. While the beat of pounded ground came closer and higher. Preparing to draw their weapons, Kirito realized the sound was too close for them to have time to ready themselves.

"DUCK!"

Diving into Asuna, he pushed her out of the way as a silhouette flew nearly a few inches above their heads. Passing so close, she could see the underside of what she could tell was an animal. But even then the moment was too short for her to figure out what it was. Tackled to the ground, Kirito made sure she was fine before quickly rolling off and standing up in one quick movement. Asuna followed suit and the pair armed themselves. Ready to face…an empty path.

"What was that?" Asuna asked as she turned to survey the area.

"I don't know, I didn't see." Kirito's gaze darted from left to right in a panic. Asuna walked backward until she was pressed back-to-back with Kirito. The beat of paws on the ground came back. This time from multiple directions. They weren't alone.

"Dodge…NOW!" The two rolled away as the two pouncing figures came into the light, their sleek animal bodies gave away the dead fact that they were jungle predators. And the fairy couple was prey.

"Cougars?" Asuna yelled both in question and statement.

"_Fierce_ Cougars…" Kirito corrected.

At first they thought this wouldn't be a hard encounter. Two random wildlife creatures against the two of them, they were over qualified to face these. Suddenly, the rushing sound of more beats and jungle tree leaves meant something else was coming. From behind the both of them, they heard two more thuds against the ground. Now, the couple knew they were surrounded on all sides by the cougars. Kirito wasn't sure why he didn't think of it sooner. The animals were traveling in a pack.

With an echoing roar, one of the cougars charged at him in an attempt to tackle him. Using his reflexes, he deftly side-stepped the charge. On that roar and attack, the rest of the pack followed, trying to swarm their new Spriggan and Undine prey.

The battle proved to be anything but stressful. The two jumped, ducked, jived and dodged assaults from all directions. Of course they couldn't avoid damage altogether, Asuna and Kirito receiving a few nasty scratches. But they were able to get a rhythm due to the cougars not changing their plan of charging and tackling. Every time one tried to pounce, Kirito would catch his target with a heavy slash, and Asuna with a sharp stab. Thankfully the animals were very brittle and went down in one hit, sometimes two. Yet even though they were killing the predators, there always seemed to be six from when the battle started.

Asuna dodged away from another pounce with finesse, seeing Kirito surrounded by more of them. "Kirito!"

Kirito dodged and lashed out at a few more cougars before trying to find Asuna among all the chaos. "Asuna!"

Waiting for an opening, Kirito finally found one, rolling past the blood-thirsty pack and running to Asuna's side. The two of them faced the growling crowd. There were only three of them left, but from the forest quickly came three cougars to replace the ones Kirito had dealt with.

"They won't stop coming…"

When the cougars began slowly advancing on the two, Asuna signaled Kirito to back up. "New plan?"

Kirito thought about it for a second. They obviously couldn't beat them, they didn't stop spawning new cougars immediately after one of their brothers were dealt with. He only had one more option left.

"Run!"

Kirito turned on his heel, grabbing Asuna's non-sword hand with his own, and sprinting off further into the jungle. Asuna reacted to the situation instantaneously, trying to keep pace with Kirito's run.

From behind them, they heard the sharp rustling of leaves and the familiar sprint sound of paws hitting dirt. The two continued running forward, dodging any stray branches or jumping over any tripping hazards. Gradually, the sounds of the cougars chasing them faded until the only sound they heard was their own running.

"Kirito! I think we lost the pack." Asuna shouted. Kirito heard this and slowed down to a stop. Looking back through the dense forest, they didn't see the familiar brown fur anymore. The jungle went completely quiet as well.

Letting out a heaving sigh, Kirito muttered under his breath about it being a relief and picked up walking again. Asuna followed the tired boy, glad that the chase was done too. It didn't take long for the pair to end up at a more open part of the forest, where a twisty, uncharacteristically hollow forest tree lied. Noticing a single red rose growing from near the base of the tree, Kirito took this time to open the menu and check the maps again. Their player symbols hovering right on top of the quest item marker.

"Hey, Asuna. This rose, this is what the man in town wanted."

Asuna looked at the rose and approached it to examine the flower closely. He was right, she recognized it was the exact same rose he described.

"Finally! Let's pick it and try to get it to town before it wilts." Reaching out, Asuna gripped the flower by the stem and was ready to tear it from its roots when right in the middle of the motion, the ground shook violently. Stumbling backwards, she caught and steadied herself before glancing over to Kirito.

"What was that?"

The ground shook again after that question, even more violently than the last time. This earthquake didn't cut out, instead it continued to grow in intensity. Cracks appeared from underneath their feet, and spread to the hollow tree protecting the rose. The vibration got even rougher when the sound of earth breaking in half came up from the middle of the tree. Then they noticed what was happening.

The tree itself began to unroot from the ground, vines spilled out from the hollow top of the tree and through a knot hole in the middle of it. Roots that were previously buried in the ground got slightly bigger, turning into something that resembled the feet and legs of the tree. The vines that sprouted from within the tree whipped around violently. A monstrous guardian of the wild disguised as dead timber.

"This thing was protecting a single flower?" Kirito startled by this new development in the quest line. Asuna didn't expect this either, but the former vice commander learned not to let her guard down. Out of the corner of her eye, Asuna noticed the Guardian reel back with the vines, only to spring forward. The vines cut through the air with a harsh whoosh. Following the path the vines were taking, she noticed it was swinging for Kirito.

"Kirito! Duck!" Running forward, Asuna tackled Kirito before the vines connected. Having missed its target, the guardian had already pulled the vines back for another swing. Asuna and Kirito scrambled to their feet and drew their weapon, turning to the tree monster.

"We're even now."

"Yeah."

The vines came from above again, looking to hit the spot where the two were standing. This time, the couple was alert and easily dove out of the way in opposite directions.

During the action, a delicate yawn came from Asuna's pocket, as a small pixie poked her head out. Rubbing the sleep out of her eye, Yui yawned out a question.

"Ah, what's with all the noise?" When she took a proper look, what she saw was a towering husk of a tree teeming with sharp vines.

"AHHH, sorry I asked!" Yui jumped back into her shelter as Asuna ducked a high swinging vine. Seeing this as an opportunity, she ran up to the guardian and delivered a quick stab combo directly to the trunk. Completing the motions of the combo, she expected to see some damage. Instead, what she saw caught her off-guard. The trunk didn't break, not even a scratch left on the surface.

"What?"

Asuna didn't have time to think long about this, because the next moment she felt a vine smack straight into her mid-section, flinging her. She landed a small distance away, pushing back up to her feet, she checked her HP and found it two-thirds full.

"Asuna, are you alright?"

Asuna looked over to Kirito and shouted back.

"I didn't even make a scratch, you try."

He nodded once, turning his sights back to the tree monster. Just like her, he waited for it to swing at him and dodged the incoming vines. With a cry, he rushed toward the enemy and delivered one of his heavier one-hit swings. After, he checked the exact spot he hit, no dent, no scratch, nothing.

"What is this thing?"

Distracted by the lack of damage, Kirito wasn't aware of the mass of vines that gathered behind him.

"Kirito!"

"Hm?"

The vines grabbed hold of his limbs and snatched him off the ground. He struggled against its hold that happened to be incredibly strong. He was able to break his sword arm free for a moment and swing at the vines. Whatever he swung at was lopped off by a clean cut. But just like the cougar pack, another set of vines took the place of the ones he hacked off.

"Agh! Asuna, I need your help!

"Hold on!"

Asuna got ready to a take a running leap, only to hear another sharp whip sound underneath her. Looking down, she found even more vines loosely circled around her ankles. The moment she noticed them, they tightened into a coil and pulled toward the guardian. Falling backwards, the vines dragged her across the floor before hoisting her in the air too.

"Asuna?"

She heard Kirito's voice from behind her, twisting in the monster's ankle hold to look over at him. He was covered in even more vines than before. The only thing still visible of him anymore was his face

"Over here…" Said in a rather embarrassed tone. Kirito eyes darted wildly trying to find her. When he saw her suspended by her feet in mid-air, his face immediately dropped.

"You have to be kidding me."

His face immediately contorted in pain as the vines constricted and squeezed. Like the guardian was strangling his whole body. Kirito managed to choke out a wheezy sentence.

"Asuna…do something…can't..."

She heard the vines get tighter and her mind went into overdrive. Every sword slash they threw at it so far did absolutely nothing. The tree's vines had her hung upside down, limiting her actions. How were they going to fight this thing?

"Mama!"

"Huh? Yui?"

Yui was hanging out of her pocket, holding onto the fabric in an attempt to not fall out while Asuna hung here.

"Try the inside of the tree."

"Huh?" Asuna was confused as to what her daughter meant by that.

"The tree, the heart is at the base of the tree!"

Asuna angled her head up, trying to see inside the hollow from her position. Besides the cluster of vines spilling out from within, she saw something else for just a second. A red, pulsing organ shaped almost like an oval.

'The tree isn't the monster, the vines are…and they have a heart!'

She leaned her body upward, getting a good view of the vines holding her legs. They were so busy strangling Kirito that it didn't notice she was held above the heart. All she need to do was dive in. Slashing at the vines the best she could with her rapier, she managed to get down to a single vine holding one of her feet. The vine monster had been sending more of it's tendrils to restrain her. Just before they could grab her, however, she broke the last vine, sending her falling to the ground.

'One good stab.'

Asuna readied her weapon, preparing to complete the stabbing motion. For a moment, she disappeared inside the hollow tree, nowhere to be seen. Then a shriek of pain came from within, the vines thrashing around wildly. Unable to hold him anymore, they dropped Kirito to the ground, landing with a thud. Coughing, Kirito managed to prop himself up and watched the monsters next moves. For a moment, it calmed down, the vines hung limp and it didn't make a single sound. Then the wood of the tree it hid inside began to crack and in the next moment, it exploded, showering the area in chips and bark.

Kirito covered his eyes, hearing a thud and a grunt next to him. When he moved his arm and opened his eyes. The tree was nothing but a small hollow stump, and the rose was the only thing left in perfect condition, still standing.

"Asuna…Asuna?" His voice came out tired and ragged as he turned around to where he heard the thud. She was lying there, curled up in a protective ball and groaning in exhaustion.

"Asuna, are you alright?" Kirito put his hand on her shoulder gently. Asuna sat up slowly, Kirito helping her up as well. Taking a look around, she smiled wide when she saw the tree gone.

"I did it? Kirito-kun, we did it!" Asuna excitedly reached over, and hugged the Spriggan around the neck, laughing as she did. At first he was a little surprised, but he couldn't help feeling relieved and happy too, hugging her back and laughing as well.

"You guys did it. Mama and Papa did it!" Yui buzzed around with the same enthusiasm, landing on a space between them, trying her best to include herself in the hug.

They pulled away, staring at each other somewhat shyly. Kirito cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So, not a bad date?"

Asuna giggled and answered back.

"No, not the best, but it wasn't bad."

Kirito sighed in relief.

"I'm really glad I had you here. Especially now since I'd be dead a long time ago."

Asuna shook her head at the odd compliment, looking back at him with a softer smile.

"I already told you before, I treasure any of the time we have."

Kirito returned her warm smile, caught up in the moment. The two closed their eyes, leaning in, faces a mere centimeter apart. Suddenly, Kirito pulled back with a troubled look on his face. Under his breath he muttered a question to himself.

"Wait, did Sugu say she'd be home at four or five…"

Hearing this, Asuna pulled away from Kirito and rolled her eyes.

"Well, we _were_ having a moment…"

Realizing what Kirito ruined, he stammered out an apology the best he could.

"Ah! S-sorry…"

Asuna checked on Yui, asking if she was alright and returning her to the comfort of her pocket. Then, she stood up, walking over to the rose. Kirito followed her lead, walking over to stand next to her.

"I guess we can just take this rose back to the NPC in town?"

Kirito reached down and plucked it from its spot, holding it very carefully as he navigated his menu and stored it in his inventory.

"Yep, I guess we can start heading back."

Kirito closed his menu and started walking in the direction back to town. She watched Kirito walk away, still not entirely satisfied about earlier. She rememberd now that she still wanted a picture for Valentine's Day with Kirito. And as a sly smile crossed her face, she realized how she would get her photo. Quickly navigating her menu, she summoned a photo crystal, hiding it behind her back as she caught up to the unsuspecting swordsman.

"Hey Kirito~"

Dragging his name out to get his attention, it worked perfectly as he turned around slightly confused.

"Huh?"

She took this time while he was vulnerable to lean forward, and in almost one planned movement, plant a kiss on his cheek and activate the crystal. Pulling away, she acted innocent, like nothing happened.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say I enjoyed our date today."

Casually, she walked off, saving the picture onto the crystal and smiling victoriously. Kirito was still confused about Asuna's spontaneous attitude. Instead, he wordlessly followed her with one thought on his mind.

'Love is confusing…'

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, kind of missed the actually holiday deadline, but I still wanted to do a little Valentine's fic for these two. Why? Because, best battle couple of course! I started writing this fic on the 13th and into the 14th I was planning on finishing it. Then I got kind of sidetracked by normal human things, like sleep and boredom. But I still got it out on the 15th. So I consider this a victory!

Now, for the most important part of this Author's note. I'm afraid I won't be updating this story or writing anything for a while. A LONG while. Sorry for those who don't care about RL matters, but I need to get this out of the way. I've mentioned this before a little bit, but I've been getting ready for a new step in my life. I'm in the process of going into the military and my ship out date is extremely soon. A few weeks even. Since I'll be going through boot camp and working, that means I'll have very limited time compared to me previously having entire days to waste of doing nothing. I don't want my account or this story to just lie dormant at all, I DEFINITELY want to continue writing in my spare time. The few things that have been stopping me recently have been my own laziness and lack of motivation. Yet, at the same time, I've read some wonderful stories made by wonderful authors.

I especially have to thank a few of the authors in the SAO archive. This show and the stories I've read since I've joined have been inspiring me to make my own SAO stories. If I had joined the site earlier, I'd be writing for many different communities probably, but the first few stories of mine came from this series, so I guess it'll always be special to me in a way. So to people like Bashabuttons, Kirigaya-Asuna, Johnny Wycliffe, and other authors, thanks. Your stories are things I've read that I really aspire to reach the kind of popularity they have. I want to finish Snapshots, I want to actually getting around to rewriting Brave New Worlds and have it be fully fleshed out as a story, and I want to see what other authors can come up with in the future. Sure, by the time I get around to it, the fandom may already be dead or very quiet. But I'm not one to walk away and leave something unfinished forever. That would bother me too much. So I hope in the future I'll have a computer and a head filled with ideas. I still need 92 more to finish this story. I'll find a way.

This isn't goodbye, just a 'See you later.' because hopefully I'll be able to return and finish these stories in somehow. And if I can't, there are certainly others I want to see finish theirs. Anyway, drama over. If I finish another chapter before leaving, I'll be sure to post it. But until then. **Read and Review.  
**


End file.
